Prelude To The Future
by animefreek
Summary: Okay peeps chapter 7 is up. All the players are in there places and getting ready for the final battle. Plus a player is back by popular demand. Will the immortals, X-men, and Scooby gang survive? R
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or the X-Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or the X-Men! If I did do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? OH yeah read my friend Marcus' stuff too. The fourth series we will be writing together.

PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE

By

Animefreek

Chapter One

****

Flight 2107 to Paris

__

** Mmmm. On my way back to Paris. My second home. ** Catherine thought as she adjusted her seat on the plane. Logan was trying to get some sleep while Jubilee and I tried to decide where we were going to go first once I saw my mom and got settled in at home.  I hadn't called Amanda to tell her we were coming, I wanted to surprise them and avoid my loving mother making a fuss about my arrival. As I sat near the middle of the plane I couldn't help but think what the future would hold. It was a given that Amanda would be pissed at Logan for making me an immortal and even more pissed at Duncan and Conner for letting me fight Kell, even if there were special circumstances. I let my head bob to look around the plane and was pleasantly surprised. I wasn't expecting to see Buffy's friends Angel, Wesley, and I'm guessing the black man was Gunn. Nudging Jubilee I decided that I should introduce myself to the vampire and his cohorts.

"Hello angel." I said with a slight smirk on my face. The look on the vampire's face was priceless. The look on Wesley's face was adorable, especially when he just started babbling. I could tell that he likes me. Jubilee has a little crush on Angel and Logan doesn't like that. Being the protective father figure that he is Angel just got shoved into the top spot on Logan's list of people to watch. I ended up in a pretty good conversation with Wesley, I hope I get to see him again soon.

It was 3:00 a.m. Paris time when our plane finally landed. Jet lag was beginning to set in and the only thing that any of us wanted to do was get to Amanda's flat. As we loaded our luggage into a cab I got a second burst of energy at the thought of seeing my room again. Logan wanted to stay at a hotel but I convinced him that mom and I had more than enough room. One thing that Amanda always had was room for an extra body in the house. Whether it be Joe Dawson or any of her other friends.

When we arrived the flat was desserted, as I thought it would be. The best Paris nightclubs stay open at least until 2:00 a.m. and the rest of the wee hours of the morning are spent closing and cleaning. Using my spare key we let ourselves in. Jubilee would be staying with me in my attic room and Logan in the spare room on the second floor.

"Wow this place is awesome." Jubilee said as she took in my home. "You've lived here all your life?" "No, this place is pretty new she got it a couple of years ago. Just somewhere to stay between jobs." Catherine said. "Pretty ritzy for just a place to stay." Logan said. Catherine smirked. "What can I say, mom has taste." "You gonna wait up for your mom kid?" Logan asked. "Yeah we have a lot to talk about. Hopefully she won't try to kill you in your sleep after I tell her how I became an immortal." Catherine said. "Maybe you should wait until in the morning, that story is a bit much for 3 in the morning." Logan said. "Maybe you're right, but I'm still going to wait up to see her and the others." Catherine said. "Suit yourself kid." Logan said as he ascended the stairs. "Goodnight Logan." Logan grunted in acknowledgement.

It was 4 a.m. when Catherine felt Amanda coming toward the flat. _**Ack! I will never get used to that damn buzzing. **_ Catherine thought as she sat and patiently waited for her mother to enter the house. Meanwhile outside all of Amanda's senses were on full alert. "Someone's in the flat." Amanda said as she turned to Remy who was driving. Rouge stared at the woman. "How do ya know that?" Rouge asked. "Whoever's in our home is an immortal." Amanda answered in a cold monotone. "Should we come in, chere?" Remy asked. "Remy you know the rules. One on one. You two just wait out here and if push comes to shove, just be ready to drive away and catch the first flight out of Paris." Amanda said. Remy and Rogue just stared at the immortal in horror. Amanda knew what was going through their minds, but she also knew that truly ruthless immortals would hunt her new family down. 

"Maybe its Conner or Duncan." Rogue suggested. "No. It's not their style, they always call first. They are too polite for their own good, plus Duncan would just wait until tomorrow and see me. He has a barge on the river." Amanda said. "Just wait here, if everything is alright I'll come back out." Amanda said. Amanda got out of the car and unsheathed her sword, slowly making her way to the front door. Inside Catherine waited patiently in the den for her mother. Her sword was hidden by her side just incase it wasn't her mother that she sensed.

Amanda tested the front door and found out it was unlocked. In her mind this was not a good sign. The buzz in the back of her mind became more and more incessant as she neared her den. Amanda wasn't prepared for what she saw sitting in a chair by the fireplace, the smiling face of her beloved daughter. Amanda never thought she could feel utter joy and pain at the same time. Joy to see her daughter after months of separation and pain because her child was now apart of the game.

"How…" Amanda started. Catherine cut her off. "Not now. I just want to give my mom and brother a hug and tell them how much I missed them. Then get some sleep and explain everything in the morning when everyone has a clear head." Amanda nodded and went to signal Remy and Rogue to come in. Remy and Rogue walked in expecting to see a new face only to be greeted by a smiling Catherine. Catherine told them she'd explain everything in the morning and informed them that Logan and Jubilee were upstairs asleep or in Logan's case faning sleep.

****

Amanda's Flat Around Noon 

Catherine was the last to wake hours later. It was a little after noon when she groggily made her way toward the kitchen. She knew Amanda would be sitting on pins and needles until she gave her a full explanation. Turning into the kitchen she was greeted by a big hug from her brother and Rogue and a very anxious look from Amanda. "Well, how did it happen?" Amanda asked, the strain evident in her voice. Catherine was dreading this but she knew she had to answer her mother's question. "Mom, we had some major problems at the mansion in the past few weeks." Catherine said in an uneasy voice. Catherine went into the details about Buffy and Kell and basically all that happened. Amanda was calm for most of the story, which surprised Catherine, but when the night of Catherine's immortality and the climactic fight with Kell came up Amanda's resolve shattered. She was absolutely livid. Catherine had never seen her mother this way.

"You, you did this to my baby! You monster!" Amanda screamed and quickly exited the kitchen then the house. Remy wasn't much better. He stood behind the kitchen counter quietly seething and looked as if he were going to lunge at Logan.

"Logan go after Amanda. Maybe if you explain it to her she'll understand." Catherine said. Logan nodded and left the flat. Catherine looked at her big brother and sighed before she began to speak. "Remy he didn't want to do it. A friend's life was at stake and it was the only action left. It was my choice to make." Catherine was expecting her big brother to rant and rave. What he did surprised her even more. He hugged her and she felt his body racked with quiet sobs. Catherine used her powers to gleam his thoughts from his mind. She hugged him tighter when she did. Remy was crying because he understood everything she had given up in that one act of valor. She had given up anything that would have been normal or peaceful. Catherine could never have children of her own, never truly grow old with someone she loved. Her life would be an endless succession of battles and pain and endless tomorrows.

Catherine looked up slightly to her brother. "Remy my life won't be empty. I have you, and Rogue and Mom, not to mention the X-Men and Highlanders." Remy gave her a halfhearted smile. "What do you say we get dressed and show Jubilee the best that the French have to offer." Catherine said with a small smile forming on her lips and a French accent. Rogue smiled at the two siblings and started to change the subject to shopping.

****

Two Blocks away on a park bench 

Logan had finally tracked Amanda to a small park bench in front of a child's sandbox. She never acknowledged his presence. She just sat staring straightforward. Logan took a seat beside her and noticed that tears were streaming down her face and her body was shaking slightly.

"I used to bring her here when she was little." Amanda said suddenly. "She loved this sandbox, loved to dig and build little castles. On spring days I'd have to drag her away from it when it was time to go_._" Amanda sobbed. "I wanted so much more for her than the life I lead. I wanted her to marry and have a family of her own. To grow old with someone she loved and to rock grandchildren to sleep. She wasn't supposed to fight, she wasn't supposed to be a part of the game."

"I'm sorry." Logan said. "The X-Men were supposed to protect her, I was supposed to protect her. I had nightmares for days after that night; the look of understanding in her eyes when I did what I did still haunts me. Believe me the last thing I would ever want to do is cause her any kind of pain. She's my best friend, believe it or not. The first day I met her I knew there was something different about her. I felt as though she challenged me to see past her age and to see something that nobody else saw. And I did." 

"She gets that from her Uncle Conner. Even when she was a baby I think she knew she was different. She had those haunted eyes that could see right into your soul. I first felt her immortality when she was ten years old. I really wanted to cheat fate. Just this one time I wanted one of us to escape this twist of fate." Amanda said sounding angry again. "I'm sorry I called you a monster. I can tell that you love her as much as any of us could, but it just hurts to know that she'll have to go through some of the same pain I've faced." Amanda said in a calmer tone. 

"I promise you I'll protect her." Logan said. "That's a nice thought but no one can protect her now, she in the game, she has to protect herself." Amanda said as she leaned her head against shoulder and started to cry again.

****

Back at the Flat

Catherine had decided to take Jubilee out on the town. Remy decided to stay behind to check on Amanda, plus they had some work to do at the club soon before it opened that evening. Catherine really didn't want to face her mother again soon. Amanda just looked so disappointed and Catherine didn't know if it was her she was disappointed in or herself. Catherine sighed and banished the thoughts from her mind and started walking to Rogue's room to see what the others were going to wear on there outing. Catherine had chosen a yellow silk sundress and white sandals. Her hair was adorned with a simple headband, her hair curled slightly at the ends.

Catherine was totally shocked when she entered Rogue's room. There was not one single piece of green fabric in her room. Yes Amanda had burned all of her clothes. Rouge was standing in her closet as Catherine plopped on her bed. "So she burned your clothes huh." Catherine said with a smirk. "Yeah sugar, and my shoes too. You could've warned me ya know." Rogue said slightly peeved. "What! And take all the fun out of it. Never!" Catherine said in mock disbelief. Rogue snorted and went back to rummaging through her new clothes. Jubes sat in a corner snickering. "Humph, laugh now sugar, but wait till its ya clothes and she forces you to go shoppin in ya underwear." Rouge said with a knowing glare sent at Jubilee. Catherine decided to change the subject slightly and went over to Rogue's closet. "Rogue you're going to wear this." Catherine said as she laid out a sky blue v-neck sweater, a pair of kaki slacks, and retrieved some comfortable white leather shoes. Catherine was getting tired of waiting. Rogue decided to let it slide and put the clothes on. Jubilee was wearing her usual cut off shorts and tee shirt. Catherine knew they would be incinerated soon.

Meanwhile Logan and Amanda had just made it home and Amanda was wondering if she should tell Logan about the other piece of news that she had carefully hidden for months. It was obvious that Logan was not going to take the news well considering how he felt about Catherine. "Logan I have something to tell you." Amanda started. She was interrupted by the sound of a very hyper Jubilee bounding down the stairs. "Hey Logan! Guess what?" Jubilee practically yelled. "What darlin?" Logan asked with a small grin on his face. "Catherine and Rogue are taking me shopping and site seeing. Wanna come?" Jubilee asked. "Nah I think I'll check out this club of Amanda's." Logan said. He got the impression that Amanda wanted to talk to him about something important.

Just then Catherine and Rogue came bounding down the stairs with the keys to Amanda's other car. A classic black mustang convertible with leather interior and a supped up engine. Catherine was itching to get out of the house and put some distance between herself and her mother. Catherine seemed tense to both Amanda and Logan. "I'm not mad at you sweetie. I just got upset with myself. I just had a hard time realizing you're not my little girl anymore." Amanda said sadly.

Catherine's eyes perked up. "I'll always be your little girl and think of it this way, we can totally scope out guys together now." Catherine said. "We did that anyway dear." Amanda laughed. Catherine shrugged. "Okay Jubes, Rogue, and I are going out. Later they are coming to the club, but I think I'll wait until tomorrow night and just spend tonight catching up on some sleep. You know how flying gets to me." Catherine said. Amanda was secretly relieved she had decided not to come to the club. She had no idea how she was going to handle the whole Methos/Catherine situation, but she knew she'd better tell Logan first. She'd heard stories about his legendary temper from Gambit and Rogue, most of the time it was directed toward Scott or Bobby. Scott for being Scott and Bobby for trying to be funny.

"Alright dear, I'll see you in the morning then." Amanda said as the three young women exited the flat. **_Okay, that went well. Now how do I tell Logan?_ ** 

****

The Raven's Nest 

Methos and Cordelia were taking inventory when Gambit strolled in. "Well about time you got here we can't have my baby do all the work now can we." Cordelia said. "Remy my friend you were supposed to be here an hour ago. What kept ya?" Methos asked. Remy felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. "Nothing much a friend of de family stopped in ta visit us for awhile. We just be entertain'n." Remy said. **_Man nice save._ ** Remy thought. ** _Glad they can't read minds_. ** 

"Well then that's okay. Who was it?" Cordelia asked. **Oh man why the femme be so nosey? ** "Um lets just say someone mama loves very much." Remy said. "Okay be secretive. Its not like she won't tell me tomorrow anyway." Cordelia said as she turned back around to finish checking Amanda's books. Cordelia was satisfied for now but Methos was more than curious. He'd been at the club now for about a month now and he'd never seen or heard Amanda talk about anyone besides Catherine or Duncan. But the best thing to do in any case that involved Amanda was to wait and be surprised. 

Just then the lady in question made her grand entrance. Fortunately for her Methos was in the back of the bar still. Remy went over to talk to his mother. Amanda was showing Logan around as Remy pulled her away for a second. "Mere, um Logan is here and 'Adam' is in the back. What we do when Logan sees him and all hell breaks loose? Ya know Logan is a bit overprotective of da femme." Remy stated. Amanda sighed. "The only thing we can do is try to talk to him first. I don't want Catherine to know Methos is here just yet or vice versa, Methos may decide to run again. Maybe we can talk to Logan first." Amanda said.

Unfortunately fate was not on there side today. Methos decided to make an appearance with Cordy. The effect on both sides was not pleasing. Methos looked as though he was going to go into hiding again and Logan was reaching his boiling point. Glaring at Amanda he said, "What's he doing here?" in a near growl. "He works here Logan. He has been here for the last month." Amanda said. 

"And you trust him?" Logan asked. "Yes. I've known Methos for longer than you have and the man you met before wasn't him. I forgave him and so should you." Amanda said. "Well forgiveness don't come so easy for me." Logan said. Logan then began to slowly approach Methos glaring. " I'll forgive you and I'm sure Cathy will too, that's the kind of person she is, but I won't forget. You'll have ta earn my trust bub." Logan said in an all too calm voice. Methos simply knodded. 

The tension was thick in the club so Amanda and Cordy decided to cut it. "So mister short and hairy how do you know Amanda?" Cordy asked. That one took everyone by surprise especially Logan. He couldn't help himself he had to laugh. Cordy smiled and Amanda shook her head. Any normal person would be severely frightened of Logan but not Cordy. Over the last few weeks Amanda had come to realize that Cordy had more nerve than most immortals she knew. "Well Logan this is Cordelia Chase, Methos' lady friend." Amanda said.

"Pleased to meet you. But I hope you know that there will be no beating up of my boyfriend. He's very sorry for what happened and it wasn't really him in the first place." Cordy said. Methos laughed and said, "I'm dating a mother hen." This earned him a poke in the ribs. "We met a couple of weeks after Catherine came to the institute." Logan said answering a question. Cordy smiled and turned to Methos. "So when are you going to talk to her?" Methos stuttered a little bit. "I, I don't know?" "You'll talk to her tonight here at the club. No more mister self-pity." Cordy commanded. Methos grinned and nodded. "That maybe a little hard to do. She's not coming to the club tonight. Maybe you could go to the flat later instead. I have a feeling the two of you are going to need some alone time." Amanda said.

"Very well I'll see her tonight, but who is going to cover the bar?" Methos asked. "Remy can cover the bar. You need to talk with Catherine." Amanda said. After that everything went on as usual. Even Logan chipped in his services for a bouncer that night. 

****

Ralph Lauren Paris 

"Rogue you've got to try this on, midnight blue is so your color." Jubilee said. "Rogue, better do as you're told or Amanda might burn your clothes again." Catherine teased. Rogue gave the girls a mock glare and went to the changing room. "Hey Jubes what do you say we get Logan something to wear to the club tonight. I don't know about you but the plaid shirts and cowboy boots are not doing it for me." Catherine suggested. Jubilee giggled. "How do you think Logan would look in a black silk shirt or maybe a nice dress shirt?" She asked Jubilee. Jubilee shrugged her shoulders. Just then Catherine got that familiar buzzing in the back of her head. Looking around she caught site of an immortal that she immediately recognized, Hugh Fitzcarrin.

Fitz was on the other side of the store in the men's department when he felt a familiar buzzing. Looking over he saw the most beautiful female immortal that he had ever seen. She was tall, leggy, buff, and for some reason strangely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he got the impression that she looked like someone he knew. Then he caught sight of those eyes; he had to talk to her even if it meant loosing his head.

"Hey Catherine, that guy is coming over hear." Jubilee whispered while trying not to stare. "I know. Know let me do all the talking, we're going to have a little bit of fun." Catherine said with a wicked grin. Fitz cleared his throat. "Hello my name is Hugh Fitzcarrin and you are simply beautiful." "Hello, monsieur Fitzcarrin my name is Monet Ravencrest and this is my ward Jubilation." Catherine said in a deep French accent. "A pleasure to meet you Monet and Jubilation. I know that you don't know me at all but would you be free for a drink this evening?" Fitz asked. Catherine flashed her best Amanda smile and said, "Perhaps, do you know of a place called the Raven's Nest? I may make an appearance there tonight. But no promises monsieur Fitzcarrin." "I'll be there every night my dear if there's a chance to see you again." Fitz said pouring on all the charm. Catherine smiled and leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Perhaps we'll share more than a drink non." With that said she and Jubilee drifted off to another part of the store leaving Fitz with a goofy lovestruck look on his face. **_Mom is going to laugh her ass off when she hears about this one and Dad is probably going to try and take Fitz's head off._ ** Catherine said to herself. 

Catherine and Jubilee giggled in the far corner. "That my dear Jubes was your first lesson in French Flirting 101. The second lesson shall come soon. You will learn from the master." Catherine said as they remarked on the lovestruck immortal and the reaction he would have to finding out that she was Amanda's daughter.

Little did she know that this night would be full of surprises for her some good and bad. 

Okay that's it the first part of **' Prelude to the Future'**. And it's only the beginning! More Methos in the next chapter. Plus we'll meet the villains of this series soon. All I'm going to say is this guy is evil and he knows Methos. As always Read and Review I need your input people and Read my friend Marcus'stories and soon we'll be writing some short stories together that will put my original character Catherine in some other shows. The humor and drama will abound.


	2. Prelude to the Future Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or the X-Men ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander or the X-Men. Don't sue me you'll only get my bills and pocket lint. Don't Forget! Read my buddy Marcus' stuff! He's writing a side series that takes place after this one and before the fourth series. Its called, 'Immortal Beloved' and it features some Xander fics and some Cordy and Methos fics. So keep an eye out for it. Now on with the fic!

Prelude to the Future

By 

Animefreek

Chapter Two

After meeting Fitz; Catherine, Jubilee, and Rogue's day went by rather fast. Catherine finally got Jubilee to part with her precious yellow trench coat and ruby colored shades. The thing was ugly and she wouldn't be seen in public with it again. Catherine got Jubilee to settle for short brown leather bomber jacket and some black shades. Each young woman came home with an array of colorful bags and credit card bills that would make any normal person cringe. Good thing Conner and Duncan have managed their fortunes wisely over the years or Amanda and Catherine's spending sprees would have bankrupted them long ago.

(Back at the X-Mansion)

"I don't know what happened? One minute he's checking something on his computer and the next he keels over." Bobby says to Hank in the medlab. It just so happened that Duncan was checking his credit card statements. Scott came in grinning from ear to ear with a rather long printout and handed it to Hank. Hank nearly choked and handed it to Bobby. "Ouch! When Cathy comes home she's toast. Two thousand bucks in one day." Bobby whistled. "I'm just glad it wasn't the X-Men's expense accounts." Xavier said as he glided in followed by Conner grinning. "If Catherine ever hears you call her Cathy you'll be toast my young friend. You know how she feels about nicknames." Conner said to Bobby. "So Hank when do you think he'll wake up?" Bobby asked. "Well my friend he may wake in a few hours, but I wouldn't count on him being in an agreeable mood when he does. I suggest that we leave the premises for awhile." Hank said. With that said all the remaining X-Men and immortals piled into one of the Institute vans and headed to Joe's for a drink. Joe was certainly going to get a kick out of this story.

Back At Amanda's

Logan, Amanda, Remy, and Rogue had just come back from the bar to get changed for the evening. Cordy and Methos were currently using the studio apartment above the Raven's Nest. Catherine and the others were surprised when Logan actually liked the somewhat "preppy" shirts they bought him. Catherine was also surprised that Logan was going to be a bouncer for the club for the night. "Well I guess this leaves me alone tonight. Maybe I'll surf the net a little, better yet I'll catch up on that book I was reading almost a year ago before my life got turned upside down." Catherine said jokingly. At this Amanda was turning almost ill. She was having second thoughts about the plan for Methos to see Catherine tonight. 

Methos knew Catherine was here but he didn't know she was an immortal. Logan had advised her against telling him. They both agreed that was a story that only Catherine could recount. Still was either of them ready to see the other? Only Amanda and the other immortals knew about the nightmares Catherine had for weeks after that day in France. The frantic phones calls in the middle of the night and the many nights that she'd fallen asleep in Duncan or Conner's bed, because she didn't want to be alone. Despite the older appearance there was still a sixteen-year-old girl who needed her family. Catherine didn't want anyone to know but if she'd been a weaker person she wouldn't have survived the change her body and mind had undergone. Charles and Hank were astounded that there was no cellular damage.

Amanda just attributed that to her unusual genetic structure and the amount of energy and power she channeled. They summarized that her body just adjusted to suit. The nightmares stopped but Amanda's nerves were still on edge. If this meeting didn't go well there was no telling how this would affect either her daughter or Methos' fragile state of mind. He was still blaming himself for what happened to Catherine and the others that caught in the crossfire. Namely that poor actress that Duncan hired in New Orleans. She knew Methos still had nightmares about running that poor girl down in the street.

"Amanda, Mom, Earth to Mommy." Catherine said in a sing song voice while waving her hand in front of Amanda's face. "Something you want to share with the class young lady?" Catherine said trying to do her best Scott impression. Amanda just quirked an eyebrow. "No do you want to be grounded." Amanda said. "Okay. Okay. Touchy. Just asking." Catherine said while trying the patented Amanda smile on Amanda. Amanda just kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs.

"Logan what's up with mom? She not herself, is something bothering her?" Catherine asked. She could easily take a peak in Amanda's head but respecting other's privacy is Xavier's number one rule for telepaths and believe me he knows when you break one of his rules. 

"She's a parent. Parents always worry." Logan said. "Since when did you get wise on being a parent?" Catherine asked. "Since Jubilee started following me around." Said Logan. Everyone in earshot laughed at that one. Until Catherine came Jubilee was Logan'' unofficial 'sidekick'.

"Well then I guess she'll be following you to the club tonight." Catherine snickered. "Yep." Jubilee chirped. 

****

Later that Evening

Above the Raven's Nest

"Are you nervous about seeing her again?" Cordelia asked Methos. "Yes. Wouldn't you be nervous about seeing someone you tried to kill?" Methos said with a trace of bitterness trailing in his voice. "Not really. From what everyone has said about her she sounds like a fair and understanding person. Sounds like the only one left to forgive you is you." Cordelia said. "Perhaps, but it doesn't make me any less nervous. She has an enormous amount of power for someone so young and if she wanted she could easily take my head or any other immortal's for that matter, at least whenever she gains her immortality." Methos said.

"Don't worry so much. I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine between you two." Cordelia said. "Now hold still while I straighten your shirt. Honestly I don't know how you dressed yourself before you met me." Methos grunted at the remark and stood still otherwise he'd incure the wrath of his lover and mother hen. 

****

Downstairs

"So how do you like Paris so far Jubilee?" Amanda asked from behind the bar. "Its amazing. So far I've been to the Eiffel Tower and every boutique in the city, but I think Duncan is going to kill Catherine when we get home." 

"Why's that?" Amanda asked. "Because we kinda used his credit card." Jubilee grinned. "Don't worry about Duncan. He's loaded. But I'll have to have a talk with Catherine she should really use her own money." Amanda remarked. "Just between you and me Catherine has more money than I do. She was very good at her old job and unlike her mother she's a better business woman." Amanda giggled. "How much money does she have?" Jubilee asked. "Let's just say Charles would be impressed." Amanda winked.

Remy choked as he walked up on the conversation. "Little femme's loaded huh. I'll remember dat the next time we go out ta dinner." Remy joked. "So are you Remy. I didn't tell you about your trust fund did I? Oh well you can't touch it till you get married anyway and there's only one girl I'll give the bank account number to." Amanda said as she looked over at Rouge coming down the stairs. Remy gulped. Jubilee giggled and went to bother Logan and the DJ, Marcus, who were arguing over which decade had the best music. Logan wanted him to play some Patsy Cline and Marcus was trying figure out who in the world Patsy Cline was.

Just then Methos made his way nervously down the stairs. "Well, here I go." "Everything will be fine Methos just go and talk to her." Amanda said in a not so reassuring voice. "Okay, I'll see you back here later on tonight. Speaking of the club perhaps Logan should get into place a line is forming already." Methos said as he stepped out of the door and into the night.

Chapter Three

****

Amanda's Flat

Catherine sat in the den with one of her favorite books in her lap, but reading was the last thing on her mind for some reason. Ever since the others had left for the club she had this nagging feeling that something major was going to happen soon. As if on cue that familiar buzz crept into her senses. _**Just my luck. All I want is a quiet night at home and I may have to fight. ** _On instinct Catherine quickly dimmed the lights in the flat and slowly made her way into the entrance hallway.

Outside Methos was about to ring the doorbell to the flat when he felt an all too familiar shock go down his spine. **Another immortal. Oh my God what if he senses Catherine's power! ** Methos thought as he deftly gave Amanda's door a swift kick and barged in with his sword drawn.

Catherine flinched as she heard the hinges on the door quickly creak and splinter. On instinct she lunged with sword drawn. The hallway was dark draped in shadows as one sword clashed against another and a harsh male voice asked, "What have you done with Catherine?"

Methos moved in spotting the shadowy immortal figure lunge at him and as their swords clashed for the first time he asked, "What have you done with Catherine?"

"I am Catherine." The young woman said as she back flipped to put some space between herself and he adversary. 

Methos looked at the young woman in a crouching position with sword drawn as he stepped into the light and dropped his sword as if was molten steel her was holding in his palm. The body and face were older but her eyes were the same. That same innocent mixture of Duncan and Amanda. The same look of determination that could only be harnessed by a Macleod. The same tiny flash of fear he saw as the Shadow King stalked her. At that moment Methos wanted to die. Instead he dropped to his knees and broke down.

Catherine watched as her attacker stepped into the light and inwardly gasped. It was Methos. Just then every nightmare she'd ever had about Methos or the Shadow King coming to get her hit her in one horrid blow. She wanted to crumble but her mutant and immortal training wouldn't allow her to. She hid the fear well with a steady bravado that Logan would be proud of, but a well-trained eye would have caught her lapse quickly enough. Just then something strange happened. Methos dropped his sword as if it hurt him to hold and he dropped to his knees. It was then that she noticed that before her wasn't a monster or the Shadow King but the real Methos. Kneeling before her was an immortal that had seen so much carnage and had tired so of the game that he refused to be a part of it any longer. An immortal that was truly hurting and blaming himself for something that was beyond his control.

Slowly Catherine put down her sword and crawled toward the weeping Methos embracing the trembling figure. "Shh. Its alright, it wasn't your fault. I have nothing to forgive you forgive for." Catherine said.

"But you're immortal now the Shadow King used me to kill you." Methos said confused. "No he didn't. He never got the chance. This happened only a few weeks ago." Catherine said. From there she guided Methos into the den and began her narrative about slayers, immortals, vampires, and another act of forgiveness.

****

Elsewhere in the States

One truly evil figure stalked another. This figure would take on a new guise to fool his enemies and search for his 'Angel of Death'. Once he had death in his grasp nothing could stop him from attaining a power that would make him absolute once again in the world of humans and from there he would destroy them all.

Kalos turned around and screamed.

Okay I know it took me long enough to get this out! I wanted to write way more but after reading some of my last reviews I knew I had to give you something. Never fear though the creative juices are flowing and the computer is back online. Man Have I got some surprises lined up for you guys in the future. Thanks to Marcus this story is going to be the bomb. The plot is going to literally blow up. Hint. Again sorry about the wait, and I know I need to update my site it will get done later on this month. Don't forget read my buddy Marcus' stuff too. It fits in with mine so well. OH yeah. I have some side stories and another series of one shot stories in the works too. I promise this will be well worth the wait. Until next time Read and Review. OH Yeah! A Cliffie! I know you guys hate those but I couldn't resist.


	3. Prelude to the Future Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, Highlander, Buffy, or Angel

Disclaimer:**I don't own the X-Men, Highlander, Buffy, or Angel!Believe me if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.I'd Have Adrian Paul and David Borenaz waiting on me hand and foot.**

** **

Prelude To The Future

By 

Animefreek 

"Well Catherine that is quite a story."Methos said."Well Methos it was quite an experience."Catherine said.There was an awkward silence between them as Methos and Catherine sat avoiding each other's gaze.As they sat Methos took the opportunity to really look around at his surroundings.He never would have guessed that a house Amanda lived in would feel so lived in.On the fireplace mantel were pictures of Catherine and Amanda at the beach or a park or on a boat somewhere sunny.The most recent picture must have been taken after the shadow King was dealt with.It was of both McLeod's, Amanda Catherine, and Remy.Next to it was a picture taken just before.Catherine was wearing a private school uniform and wasn't looking too happy about it.

Catherine caught Methos looking at it and decided to speak."I hated that school and th4e uniform.The school was stuffy and the uniform was ugly and itched.Polyester blends should be outlawed."Catherine said with a bit of venom in her voice."That was taken on the last day of school.I told mom if she didn't get me out of that school and uniform in a hurry I'd leak info on her next job to the police.Needless to say she got me out in a hurry."Methos couldn't help himself he laughed out loud and grabbed his sides."Well that sounds like the Amanda I know.""Yes it is, but there was always something missing for the both of us."Catherine said.

"How so?"Methos asked." I always felt that something was missing, that a piece of me was still out there.You can imagine what was going on in my head.I always thought I was adopted then for some reason only known to Amanda she decides to tell the truth to both of us."Catherine says."I know why.You were a pre-immortal and she was too close to you to train you.McLeod, either of them, wouldn't be soft on you.She's your mother she'll always soft on you.She's your mother she'll always be soft on you."Methos said."I guess you're right, but you know there's still some people missing from my new family, on is Richie, but he'll for found when he wants and not before, and the other is you.So you wanna be my new uncle?"Catherine asked while giving a beaming smile that was so obviously Amanda's.

"Why not?I have been a lot of things over 5,000 years but never an uncle."Methos said with a smile."Okay then uncle 'Adam' enough of this serious stuff.Let's have some fun."Catherine said."The Club?"Methos asked."Where else?I'll put on something 'nice' and we'll be our way.Any way I think someone will be waiting there for me and I can't wait to see the look on his face when her finds out who I really am."Catherine said with a wicked look on her face.

At the Raven's Nest 

Fitz had just walked in and plopped down on a stool at the bar."Remy my friend a glass of your best Brandy to build up my courage."Fitz said."And why you be needin to build your courage?You have enough of dat just showing up here.Amanda still mad at you for calling her a card cheat."Remy said."I'm meeting a goddess here tonight by the name of Monet Ravencrest and Amanda is a card cheat."Fitz said with a grin.Remy on the other hand was about to choke on his won tongue.He remembered Amanda telling him Monet Ravencrest was on of Catherine's aliases.**Amanda gonna kill him for sure tonight.I wonder where I put that digital camera?Bobby gonna love this tape. ** Remy thought.With a grin Remy said, "Well homme, good luck."**He gonna need it! **

Meanwhile in Methos' car Catherine was filling him in on what happened in the store.He nearly ran off the road."You are definitely your mother's child.You have no idea the kind of chaos this is going to cause along with that dress tonight.Does Duncan know you have an aversion to fabric?"Methos asked.Catherine gave him an I-can-wear-what-I-like-what's-wrong-with-my-dress-look."No, but Conner does he helped me pick it out."Catherine said."Duncan is going to kill us all for letting you our in that.""Maybe but I'll be a good looking corpse."Catherine said.Methos rolled his eyes.

Back at the Raven's Nest 

"Ho do you think things are going with Methos and Catherine?"Amanda asked Rouge."They'll be fine you worry too much."Said Rouge as she gave Remy the orders for table six.

Remy leaned over to Rogue and asked, "Did you finish the web cam hookup?"Rouge nodded and looked confused until Remy directed his eyes toward the door.Rogue's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.There was Catherine and Mehos at the door and Catherine was wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination.Rogue's only thought was, **Duncan is going to kill us all.**Remy leaned over to her again."You turn on the camera and I'll call Bobby and the others they are gonna want to see dis."Remy said with a wicked smile.Rouge shook her head and left to turn on the camera.

Meanwhile Catherine was turning the other thins on.At first she'd been wearing an ankle length trench coat that could have been an outfit all by itself.But Noooooooooo she shad to take the coat off.Much to the distress of Methos.Underneath Catherine's dress consisted of a flowing ankle length skirt with a midthigh high split on one side and a shear piece of fabric on the other with a slit of it's own.Her top was completely shear except for a black silk band that went over her breasts.

"Couldn't you have found something else?Your mother is going to have a fit when she sees that dress.I'm glad Duncan isn't here."Methos said."You worry more than dad and I can handle mom.Nine times out of ten she'll love it."Catherine said.

The first person to see her was Logan.The only thing he said was, "Looking good darlin, glad Mac ain't here."Then he smiled and went to throw some drunk guy out."Me too Logan."Methos said.

Amanda smiled with relief when she saw the duo walk in but the smile turned to a frown as Catherine approached the bar."Young lady," Amanda said with a stern voice, "Please use your own credit cards, I just got off the phone with Duncan.And I thought Summers could go into a rant.""Oh and another thing, love the dress."Methos just rolled his eyes and said, "What did Mac help to make?""A creature that is one of a kind."Remy said.

"You like my outfit don't cha big bro?"Catherine asked with a little pout."Oui, petite.So much so Remy gonna put you on the web cam tonight."Remy grinned."I don't trust that look on your face, but what could be the harm.Go ahead."Catherine said.Remy smiled and got Methos to watch the bar while he went to the back.

At the Institute 

"Okay Bobby why does Gambit want us all to see a broadcast from Amanda's club?"Scott asked.He, Jean, Dawn, and the Highlanders had just gotten back from Sunnydale the day before.Cable and Domino decided to stay behind to help Buffy and the others for a while.

"Don't know.He just said it was a surprise."Bobby said as he gathered Storm, and Joe to a seat next to the flat screen for the broadcast."Okay what are we supposed to be looking at?"Duncan asked, getting a little impatient.

"Hold your horses Mac he just turned the web cam on we'll be able to see and hear everything soon."Bobby said as the screen started to zoom in on a couple dancing.

Back at the Raven's Nest 

"Miss Ravencrest you look dazzling tonight."Fitz said as he eyed Catherine's outfit."Dear Mr. Fitzcarrin I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I've deceived you."Catherine said with a dazzling smile."My Name isn't Monet Ravencrest.""What's in a name, I've had several."Fitz said."Oh and call me Fitz."

"Well Fitz my real name is Catherine, and you've already met my brother Remy."At this Fitz got a little pale."Remy is your brother, then that would mean…" Amanda interrupted "She's my daughter.":She said with a slight sneer."What is it with you and children?" Fitz asked trying to geode Amanda into an argument.Amanda decided to make Fitz choke on his drink."And she's mine biologically."Fitz spat his drink on the bar much to Methos' disliking.

"That's impossible Amanda!"Fitz shouted a little too loudly.Other people in the bar turned around.Fitz lowered his voice."She can't really be your daughter 'our kind' can't have children."Fitz said.Catherine decided to butt in here."Touch my hand and I'll show you everything you need to know."Catherine said."I'm a telepath."She added.Fitz did so warily and received the short version of how Catherine came to be.She left out a lot of details, especially those dealing with her powers.She could sense that even Conner and Duncan were wary of the amount of power someone her age had.Catherine also didn't disclose anything about the X-men or Buffy and the others.After all a girl needs her secrets.

Fitz looked a little dazed by the encounter but soon recovered."So genetically engineered kids, what's next?"Fitz asked."Nothing, I'm a once in a lifetime deal not to be repeated."Catherine said."And Duncan is your father.He's going to kill me.If you haven't noticed already he's very protective of his women."Fitz said shaking his head."Don't worry about my dad, he's in the U.S. and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.So you want to dance?"Catherine said.

At the Institute 

The other X-men were watching as the web cam slowly panned around to a grinning Remy Lebeau.Remy waved and began to speak.^ Mon ami, welcome to the Raven's Nest first net appearance.To my left is the beautiful owner and a very special lady ^ He said as the camera panned to catch the glowing face of Amanda.She was wearing a black leather micro mini-skirt with a matching black leather corset top with silver strings.She also had on black high heeled ankle boots and a silver headband that pushed her now shoulder length hair away from her face.

"Man! McLeod if she wasn't taken I'd be on a flight to Paris right now."Bobby said.Duncan glared at him but Bobby ignored him as he turned his attention back to the screen.^To my right is the beautiful bookkeeper Cordelia Chase. ^The camera panned to a young lady with honey-blonde hair who was wearing a blue jean body suit.She waved and headed toward the bar.

"Hey isn't that one of Buffy's friends?"Scott asked Dawn."Yeah.She's supposed to be in L.A. with Angel.We haven't really met but she's in some of Buffy's pictures."Said Dawn."Wonder what she's doing there?"Jean asked.Everyone else just shrugged.

"She's kind of cute too."Everyone turned around and looked at Hank."What!Just because I'm blue and furry I can't look."Hank said.Bobby was snickering as Rogue came into view."Hey look Rogue doesn't have anything green on.Will wonders never cease?"Bobby said making everyone kind of snicker."You are very lucky Rogue isn't here to hear you.**_Green_** is her favorite color."Orroro said.

Rouge was wearing a black micro mini like Amanda's and a blue off the shoulder long sleeved blouse and thigh high black suede boots.All of the men in the bar were giving very appreciative looks.Her hair was in a high ponytail.As always she had on her signature gloves.The camera panned back to Remy.^Now on to the main show, the dance floor. ^He said as the Camera panned and started to zoom in on a young lady dressed in black dancing with someone who was starting to look familiar to Duncan.

"Hey that's Fitz.I wonder who the dish dancing all over him is?Now that is a truly lovely site."Said Duncan.

"Hmmm.That dress looks familiar."Conner said to himself.

"Hey that is Fitz."Duncan said.

"Shhh.They're showing a close-up of her.Ya know something she looks familiar."Bobby said

"Who cares who she is?That dress is the only thing I'm interested in."Duncan said.

The X-Men watched as the web cam slowly glided up from her foot up her leg and finally to her face.If anyone was walking in the woods at that moment they would of heard something close to a blood-curdling scream.

"AMANDA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dude you were drooling over your own daughter!"Bobby said in between fits of laughter.

"That dress is quite revealing."Said Hank.

"Now I remember I helped her pick that dress out before she left."Conner said calmly as a devilish grin spread across his face and Duncan glared at him and the screen.

On screen Catherine was all over the dance floor and Fitz.Mainly because she figured out that Remy was sending the pictures over the net to the institute.Who was she to ruin Remy's fun?Although maybe she could add to it.With that in mind she leaned forward and gave Fitz a good look at her top or lack of a top.

"Fitz don't you look, don't you dare look!That's it Scott prep the Blackbird we're going to Paris."Duncan said in a growl that could rival Logan on a morning without coffee.

"Not a chance it's fun watching her torture someone besides me."

"Man I miss looking at those.Especially when there in the bubble bath."Bobby said.

"You saw my daughter in a bubble bath?!"Duncan asked as he started to reach for his sword.Bobby swallowed hard and looked at Jean.// Don't look at me!You're the one with the big mouth. // Jean thought to Bobby.

"Answer me!"Duncan growled."It was her idea and we were dating at the time."Bobby answered sheepishly.

Duncan put his head in his hands and asked himself, "What did I help to create?"

At the Raven's Nest 

Amanda watched as her precious baby was dancing with Hugh Fitzcarrin, the one person in the world who she couldn't stand, other than Nick Wolf.**Argh!Why'd that man pop into my head? ** Amanda thought.

Flashback 20 years earlier Chicago 

"Amanda, I've had enough of this.The constant moving changing names and jobs and the ever present immortal or two wanting to take your head or punish you through me I can't take it anymore."Nick said as he walked out of Amanda's Chicago flat.

Amanda sat on her couch and pulled her knees to her chest and cried.She really thought Nick would be 'The One', the one who would love her unconditionally.The great love of her life.Humph who was she kidding the one great love of her life was McLeod, the only problem was to get him to see that too and be willing to forget about the game and make a life with her.Of course they could never have a white picket fence life but she had to admit she could dream.

Two weeks later 

**Chicago**

** **

Amanda was sitting in Joe's newest club enjoying and soaking up the atmosphere when two very familiar faces strolled in.They were cops in the local precinct and two of Nick's closer friends on the force.The duo strolled up to Amanda.Amanda flashed her trademark smile and invited them to a beer."Sorry Amanda this isn't a social call."Brian Max said."Amanda Dupree you are under arrest.You are charged with the theft of the Santino Diamond."Said Roger Fields, the more blunt of the two cops.Amanda had found him to be a bit rude but always honest.If she ever had to trust a cop it would be him."You're arresting the wrong girl.I'm no thief boys.I'm just a social darling from Europe, enjoying the American atmosphere."Amanda said while easing herself up out of her chair.

The officers were instantly on guard as Amanda rose from her seat.Nick told them that she might try to trick them and escape before they brought her in for questioning so they instinctively grabbed her."Hey guys a little rough there aren't you?"Amanda said.Just then Joe walked over."Hey guys this is my place, I think I have the right to know what's going on here.""Sure we're taking this thief in for questioning although the evidence we got is dead to rights.She's going down for at least 10 to 20."Roger said in a very gruff voice meant as a warning to Joe.Joe leaned over to Amanda and said, "I'll follow you to the precinct house.""Thanks Joe."Amanda said as a frown started to cross her face.

At the precinct house Amanda was escorted to an interrogation room where none other than Nick was waiting for her.As she sat down she noticed that there was no two-way mirror and no cameras or listening devices."Hello Amanda."Nick said in a less than friendly tone."Nick what's going on?"

Nick smiled and leaned in toward Amanda."Oh nothing special, I'm just paying you back for wasting my time.""Wasted time?"Amanda questioned."Yes most of my life.You see you stole the Santino Diamond last night and at this very moment a search team is turning your precious flat upside down.And guess what?"Nick said."They're going to find the diamond there aren't they."Amanda answered."Yes because I put it there.Humph who would have thought that the great Amanda Dupree would ever be charged for a crime she didn't commit?"Nick said with a snicker.Amanda cursed herself for not having an alibi for the night before.Who would have thought that taking a drive by herself at night would give Nick a chance to frame her for a crime she didn't commit.

The next couple of days were hectic to say the least and Amanda's situation was looking worse by the second.True to his word the search team found the diamond in one of Amanda's 'personal' safes.She had no alibi and apparently no way out of this predicament since she was denied bail.The said she a flight risk, which she was.No way would an immortal ever do time in prison.Those that did were lost in the system as the decades rolled by and most went mad from confinement.Joe said he would help her but didn't go into detail.

Amanda's cell was thankfully on the first basement level and there was a small window just above where her bunk was supposed to be.Duncan peered through his binoculars as he watched Amanda being taken from her cell to the courtyard out back for some exercise.**Perfect, now's the time. ** Thought Duncan as he moved his car into a small alley across the street.Dawning a mask Duncan made his move on the courtyard.He quickly threw a tear gas grenade into a group of talking guards and prisoners.In a matter of minutes everyone was unconscious.Duncan scooped up Amanda and tossed her over the fence into a garbage bin, then after climbing the fence he spirited her away.

Amanda awoke in a dingy little hotel with a note and some supplies.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I believe Joe when he says that you didn't steal that diamond, but unfortunately there's no way to prove that you didn't.I got you some of your things from your flat and the necessary papers to get you out of the country.I suggest you use them and disappear for a decade or two.Sorry I couldn't stay but I have to disappear for a while too.I left some cash in an envelope under your pillow, it's enough to give you a new start at a new 'profession' or at least get you set up in Europe._

_Love,_

_Duncan_

_ _

Amanda could sense the ice in Duncan's letter.He was tired of bailing her out of jams and failing to convince her to lead a less dangerous life.Sure he'd always love her but sometimes even she was too much even for herself.It was then that Amanda decided to change her last name to Montrose and start a completely new life.Maybe someday Duncan would be proud of her.

End Flashback 

** **

Amanda's mind snapped back to reality as she noticed the scene her daughter was making on the dance floor.Catherine was putting every move she knew to work.Thankfully Catherine was an excellent dancer; unfortunately she was a little closer to Fitz than necessary for her tastes.

Catherine was quickly tiring the older immortal out.Fitz was starting to realize that Amanda's daughter was a real bundle of energy.As the music faded Fitz motioned to his table and pulled out a chair for his new dance partner."So my dear what brings you to Paris and are you single?"Fitz asked."Well you certainly don't waste any time do you.Well I'm on a little vacation from school and yes I just split up with my boyfriend, but I don't think you and me would float very well with Duncan.Though you do remind me a little of Roger Daltry from the Who."Catherine said with a smile.Fitz nodded."Well worth a try.Maybe I could cook dinner for you sometime though, I happen to teach at the Sorbonne cooking school."Fitz said."Perhaps, my 'school work' often keeps me preoccupied to say the least."Catherine said with a grin.It was then that she spotted some people she hadn't expected to see.

Getting up with Fitz and walking over to the bar she tapped a rather out of place looking vampire named Angel on the shoulder."Didn't take you as a clubber."Catherine said."I'm not but since you're here I could really use some help."Angel said as Wesley and Gunn slid into the stools beside him and Catherine.

**_Catherine's P.O.V._**

**_ _**

The last few weeks have gone by in a whirlwind.After that night in the club I got quite a few loud phone calls from Dad about my clothes and from Bobby asking for protection from my Dad because he found out about us in the bubble bath.

_ _

_"Seriously Daddy, stop threatening Bobby.Honestly, how long did you think it would take for us to get use to each other?I am older now, at in the body department."Catherine said as the rolled her eyes.She was thankful that Amanda didn't have a vidphone._

_ _

_"Grrrrr" Duncan growled as Conner was laughing in the background."Dad, I'm on the speaker phone aren't I."Catherine stated."Yes!"Said the X-Men in the room.Catherine laughed."Dad get over it.Anyway, I'll talk to you again soon.Bye.Oh and stop chasing Bobby, even though he may disserve it for opening his big mouth."Catherine said and hung up the phone._

_ _

_After that incident was over another one a little more serious arose as Angel told us about **Wolfman & Hart** summoning yet another demon at the request of the leaders of the F.O.H.Their plan was to assassinate a known mutant rights advocate and blame it on the mutants since most of the public can't tell a demon from a mutant anyway.The problem was the book with the only known spell to get rid of the demon was in the Louver.Unfortunately that led to some new problems.One of which was a Detective by the name of Nick Wolf and another frame job except for this time Remy was caught up in it too.Eventually I ended up in L.A. with Remy, Logan, Jubilee, Methos, and Rogue helping me to stop the demon.After that everything seemed to settle down and I've started a new relationship with Wesley.Hey I know it may seem a strange combination to most, but for some reason we work.But like all good things the calm didn't last and something else happened…_

_ _

(Okay, I alluded to another story.Whether I tell it or not is up to you.Tell me what you think.Do you want to read it?Anyway, on with this story.) 

The Institute

"Hey McLeod's!Ya heard from Cathy lately?The girl goes to Europe and L.A. and doesn't even call."Bobby said to the immortals as they exited the danger room.Duncan got an annoyed look on his face.Lately Bobby had been springing his practical jokes and Duncan didn't find it at all funny when Bobby hid his katana.Duncan was about to comment when the mansion shook with force of an explosion.The defense sirens blared as they ran to the War Room.As the immortals entered the room the heard Scott curse and tell Jean to get Dawn to the lower levels pronto.Dawn was hustled toward the emergency stairs with a frightened look on her face as the mansion rocked another explosion.Outside the mansion an ominous voice boomed."_WHERE IS MY ANGEL OF DEATH?!'_

Los Angeles

Angel's Place

Catherine was sleeping in her temporary room with Wesley by her side.She was tossing and turning as Wesley tried to wake her from her 'nightmare'."Cathy, Cathy love wake up!"Wesley shouted as Cathy screamed in her sleep and shot straight up in their bed.Just then Remy barged into their room."Petite sorry to interrupt, but I can't get the mansion on da transmitter or phone.Something wrong on da home front."Catherine nodded."I know Remy, I sense it.Its time to go home."

In ten minutes those who were going to New York were dressed and packed.Cathy looked at Methos in askance."Yes I'm coming.Its time to face them."Methos said simply."I'm coming too."Wesley said.Catherine smiled."I hope you're ready to meet the world's most overprotective father."She said."Enough small talk.Whoever's going lets go."Logan said gruffly.

Catherine and the others headed to the airport, all of them unsure of what they'd find or not find in Westchester.**Don't feel anything.Anywhere.I hope everyone is all right. ** Catherine thought.

Okay so that's the end of the third part.Who is the mysterious invader?Where are the X-Men?How will everyone deal with Methos?That's coming in part four along with some other surprises.As always read and review.I love input.So the more I get, the faster I write people.


	4. Prelude to the Future Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

** **

** **

PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE 

**BY **

**ANIMEFREEK**

** **

** **

New York International Airport 

** **

** **

Catherine and the others quickly disembarked and headed to the nearest payphone to call the Institute."Shit.No answer."Catherine cursed as she slammed the receiver down."Have you tried to contact them telepathically?"Methos asked."Yeah. Nothing.It's like looking at a TV screen full of snow.Sometimes you see a shadow or two but you're not really sure what or who you just saw.Its almost as if something was blocking me."Catherine said as Wesley slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders."Well it won't do us any good standing around in this airport, we'd better get to the mansion."Jubilee said while slinging her bag over her shoulder.The others nodded and started walking toward the parking lot.

Remy and Catherine had taken the precaution of putting their cars in Permanent Park.While walking to the lot Wesley decided to pick up the New York Times.After reading the main headline he stopped in midstep."Cathy, I think you need to see this."Wesley said with a deadly serious tone.

Xavier Institute for the Gifted Burned Accident or Arson 

** **

Catherine looked at the article with a deadly expression of worry.According to the article the school burned two days before.That was about the only concrete fact that they had.No witnesses, no suspects, and no deaths reported.The 'no deaths reported' part wasn't exactly comforting to any of the other X-Men present.Something like this was most likely racially motivated and if there were deaths professor Xavier had a strict set of rules governing press.Any deaths with a mutant agenda would be kept out of the public eye to prevent the school being scrutinized and to keep the mutant's family out of a media circus.Hopefully everyone was all right.

The ride to the school was for the most part quiet, aside from the occasional question from Wesley about the other immortals he would be meeting.Catherine, Wesley, and Methos were in her black Caddie, while Rogue, Jubilee, and Logan were in Remy's Explorer.Catherine was worried about the others and their reactions to Methos.As if he sensed her thoughts Methos spoke up."What will happen will happen Catherine.I don't expect them to welcome me with open arms despite the fact that I wasn't acting of my own will.Don't worry about me, I've survived this long I'll live a little longer."Methos said with a sad sort of joking tone."I know you're right but I'm still worried.Not only about you but also about them.I still can't sense them.God I hope they're not dead, I don't think I could take telling Buffy or the others."Catherine said.Wesley reached over and squeezed her hand.Catherine gave him an appreciatory look.

As Catherine exited the main road and neared the mansion her breath caught.There just a mile away was a small cloud of black smoke.On the drive there she was in denial.No way could the enemy, not with state of the art defense systems and round the clock monitoring, level the X-mansion.But behold, there stood what was left of the X-mansion, a fire gutted shell of its former glory.Only a few of the first floor rooms remained along with part of the main staircase and what remained of the marble fireplace in the Professor's private study.Cathy pulled into the drive and hopped out of her car."What in the hell happened?"She questioned.Before she could think of an answer she felt the familiar buzzing of other immortals.She hoped it was her father but vigilance is one of the prices for being immortal.She had to be prepared.

In back of the Institute 

** **

Duncan and Conner were surveying the damage to the upper levels of the mansion.Much to their disappointment there was nothing left.Their little group was lucky to only have minor injuries after the attack.The most serious of the injuries were Scott's concussion and Jean's twisted knee.Duncan was just about to suggest that they leave when they felt the buzz of another immortal.Unsheathing their swords they walked through the wreckage of the house.

In the front Catherine was doing the same thing.She motioned for Methos to stay behind; she knew that Watchers could be around.It would be more trouble than it was worth if they found out the guy they knew, as Adam Pierceson was an immortal.Catherine waded through the excess water and sludge, as the buzzing got more intense."Show yourself!Come out now!'Catherine yelled."Okay, but I hope I look as good as when you left."Duncan said with laughter in his voice."Dad, Conner!"Catherine yelled as she bum rushed the two of them with a beer hug."Oh my God dad, I'm so happy to see you."Catherine gushed."What am I chopped liver?"Conner said trying to sound put out and failing."Of course not!You're as handsome as ever."She said.Then her demeanor changed a little."What happened guys?I tried to contact you and got nothing.No loft number, mansion or communicator response, and no telepathy."Catherine stated."I can't explain the telepathy, but all our equipment was either shorted out or destroyed.Beast and Bobby are working on that and we thought it wise not to go back to our home in New York until everything was settled here."Duncan said.

"If you don't mind we've all set up camp in Raven's Keep until the mansion is rebuilt and the security is set up again."Conner said."And if you don't mind I'd like to introduce you to some new people in my life."Catherine said with a grin.Duncan and Conner put on wary faces as they walked toward the front.New people were definitely not their 'thing', especially when it came to anyone who shared characteristics in common with Amanda.Catherine winked at them.That didn't help ease their nerves.

In the Front 

** **

Wesley stepped forward, against Methos' advice, when he heard the sound of water splashing."Cathy!Is that you?"He shouted.Duncan and Conner looked at each other and said at the same time, "Cathy?""Since when do you let people call you Cathy?Remy doesn't even call you Cathy and he's your brother."Conner stated.Catherine smiled and said, "Remy prefers not to call me Cathy and anyway Remy is not **_my _**Wesley."**Who's Wesley?** Conner and Duncan asked themselves.

Cassandra's Estate 

**(Raven's Keep)**

** **

The mood was tense as they all drove back to Raven's Keep.The immortals were glad to see the real Methos back, but unfortunately a lot of trust was going to have to be earned back between them.Catherine caught some of Conner's stray thoughts and shook her head.**They are going to coddle me until I'm at least 300, if I'm lucky.**She thought as she pulled up into the driveway of her new home.Duncan and Conner seemed to like Wesley, but that was probably because he was the exact opposite of Bobby 'Iceman' Drake.Bobby could try a saint's nerves sometimes and for two very mature immortals this kid was just plain annoying.

"Okay guys we'll put your things in the foyer until we can settle whose room is whose."Duncan announced."Until then I think we need to introduce Professor Xavier and the others to our new friends."Catherine said.

Duncan and Conner directed the others to Cassandra's smaller study where the Prof. and Beast were surveying the plans for the new mansion.Catherine stood in the doorway and smiled at the pair for a second or two.She never thought she'd miss the eggheads so much."I heard that Catherine."Xavier said with a smile."I didn't think that you wouldn't."Catherine said smirking."Hank?Earth to Hank.Its me CAMM."Catherine said in a singsong voice.Beast was deep into the diagrams when he finally noticed someone was talking to him."Ahh, Catherine!My favorite science student, it is so good to see you.We've missed you dearly."Hank said as he crushed her in a bear hug and tossed her into the air like a rag doll.

"Hey Hank leave some for the rest of us.My Cathy!All mine."Bobby said trying to imitate a small child's voice.He was now practically groping her, much to the dislike of Duncan and Wesley."Ahem.I'm Wesley."Wesley said.At this Bobby began to get a little possessive."I'm Bobby.I'm caring that you're Wesley…Why?"He said."You're caring because that's my girlfriend that you're groping."Wesley said sounding rather peeved.Bobby responded by hugging Catherine tighter.Wesley was about to say something really rude but Catherine sensed it and broke Bobby's hold just in time to cover Wesley's mouth.

"Bobby this is Wesley, my boyfriend, Wesley this is Bobby my ex-boyfriend."Catherine said as she introduced them.The tension was mounting."Hmm, and I thought I was going to be the only one causing tension."Methos said redirecting everyone's attention to him.Catherine could see that it was a gesture from him to her."You."Bobby said as he formed something that resembled a spear made of ice in his hands.Bobby's arm reared back as he prepared to use the weapon.In a blink of skill and speed Catherine brought out her sword from seemingly nowhere and sliced the ice weapon in half.With a deadly spin she leveled her sword between Bobby's eyes."Drop it."She said in a tone that again resembled Conner's tired tone.

"Cathy, have you lost it?He tried to kill you."Bobby said while staring at her sword."Okay listen up.The Shadow King tried to kill me, not Methos.It's Catherine to you until you start acting your age.Now I think you owe both me and Methos an apology, after all everyone here is a guest in _my home."_Catherine accentuated her point by lowering her sword and giving Bobby a look that just said, **'_Apologize or I won't speak to you unless I have to.'_**

"No way am I apologizing _Catherine._You shouldn't even be within a mile of him."Bobby said his anger growing.Not only was he mad at her for trusting Methos, but also he was still carrying a torch for her.Like he told McLeod, he'd always love her."Bobby…I'm not going to argue with you, but I'll tell you one thing.No one here except for my father should have an opinion on who I choose to be around."Bobby glared at her and barged out of the study."I'll talk to him."Beast said.Catherine held up her hand in a stopping gesture."Don't bother it won't do any good."

In Sunnydale 

Buffy hung up the phone with a puzzled look on her face."Still no answer?"Xander asked."Nope, nothing."Buffy answered."I wouldn't worry, it's probably the phone lines or something.They'd contact us if something happened."Xander said trying to reassure the worried slayer."Yeah I guess, but I can't shake the feeling that something big is or has already happened."Buffy said.Lately it had been too quiet in Sunnydale.It had been almost two weeks without seeing Glory or even one her many demon and vampire helpers.Even Spike was out of the loop on this one.Normally she would have thanked God for all the peace and quiet, but things were too quiet.She couldn't help but think it was the calm before the storm.Even Giles and Cable were on edge.In truth the only people who were enjoying the quiet where Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara.Not being able to get in touch with the X-Men only made Buffy tenser.

"Hey maybe I can get in touch with Joe.He gave me his card before we came back, said some stuff about the watchers needing new blood."Xander said.Buffy stared at Xander."Xander, you're great."She said."I know.Do I get a lollipop?"Xander said grinning.Buffy rolled her eyes and went back to trying to call the school.

In the corner of the Magic shop Domino sat and listened.She didn't like the quiet either.**_I don't like this.Something is going down. ** She_ thought, while trying to make heads of tails out of some magic passages in one of Giles' old books.**I hate research.This is Xander's job. ** She thought as she decided to march across the room and drop a really heavy book in his lap.

New York City 

** **

A tall blonde woman with semi-curly locks strolled down a darkened alleyway with a frown that marred a very beautiful face.If anyone had ever seen her she would've seemed awfully out of place.A beautiful blonde wearing a short bright pink dress and shoes in the middle of a dark dingy alley, but this woman was something different, something decidedly dark.As she turned and surveyed her surroundings a man stepped out of the darkness.He had an average height, graying hair, and almost gray eyes.With a disarming smile he stepped toward her.Any other woman would have been frightened by the darkness in his gaze, but not her.She embraced darkness.She was darkness."You're looking for something and so am I maybe we can help each other."He said with a raspy voice and deadly smile.The woman began to circle the man getting a better look at him.She could feel his power radiate towards her, it was almost her equal.She noticed the scar across his neck.**That explains the voice.**She thought."Perhaps we can help each other."She said ever so sweetly.

Raven's Keep 

** **

Two days had passed and things weren't any better between Bobby and Catherine.Xander had gotten in touch with Joe Dawson about not being able to get in touch with the X-Men.Joe didn't like it but Catherine and the others agreed that Buffy shouldn't be told about the attack.She had her own responsibilities and couldn't come running to protect Dawn every time something dangerous happened.Catherine hated that decision because she'd come to respect Buffy greatly, but she agreed with the Prof's reasoning.

Flashback 

** **

"Dawn will never learn to defend herself if she knows Buffy is always going to leap in and protect her."Xavier said."I understand Professor, but I don't like keeping this from Buffy and Dawn is the only family she has left."Catherine said."But you have the responsibility of being her teacher.Buffy would coddle her and I know that is something you hate yourself. She has to be self-sufficient."Xavier argued.With a sigh Catherine ceded, although she hated secrets, but maybe this secret was for the best.**At least for now. ** She thought.

End Flashback 

** **

The other X-men were starting to warm up to the idea of having Methos as a houseguest.Dawn was the first to make him feel welcome by showing him around the large estate.If Dawn were any other kid she'd worry about her but she did have a vampire as a kind of big brother figure, an immortal couldn't hurt.Orroro would occasionally be found having a guarded conversation about art with him and Hank kept trying to get Methos in his makeshift lab for tests.(Much to the dislike of Methos.)He'd been a doctor once and in general found most of them to be quite annoying, but for the sake of a shaky peace he was civil and hid when Beast was in the vicinity.

Catherine and the other immortals couldn't help but be amused by this.Bobby was decidedly anything but civil and refused to anywhere near Methos and barely acknowledged Catherine.Methos and Wesley saw what this was doing to Catherine and decided to have a talk with Mr. Drake.They cornered him in the gardens.

"Mr. Drake we have to talk."Wesley said sounding oh so British."You're hurting Catherine and making this situation worse than it has to be."Said Methos bluntly."She cares for you deeply.You're the first person she ever loved and you won't even talk to her.She thinks you hate her because she forgave Methos."Wesley said a little angrier."Catherine isn't like us.Her skin isn't as thick as an immortal's should be.She's the kind of person who opens her heart to everyone around her and that makes her all the more vulnerable."Methos said.At this Bobby's demeanor softened.

"She thinks I hate her?I could never hate her; I just want to keep her safe.I love her."Bobby said.Wesley should have been jealous, but for some reason he was thankful.He was thankful that someone like Catherine had people to love her.He could only imagine what life without her family would be like for her.

"Well if you love her, tell her.Realize what she's realized and move on."Methos said.With that said Bobby walked toward the mansion to Catherine.

In Catherine's Study 

** **

Catherine and Dawn sat together looking out one of the huge bay windows that faced the cliffs and beach below.They were taking a break from Dawn's studies and were just enjoying the view.Catherine and Dawn were trying some of the concentration spells.It was Catherine's belief that Dawn's true powers would manifest if she could 'collect' the 'misplaced pieces' of what she was and put them together.Catherine and the Professor surmised that when the monks shaped Dawn into a human form they basically separated the source of her power to different points in her body, the most important part would be her mind.If they could conquer and control that then Dawn would have complete access to whatever powers she had.

Catherine and Dawn were about to start again when Bobby knocked at the door."Come in."Catherine said quietly.Bobby slowly walked in and asked, "Catherine can I talk to you?""Sure.Dawn that'll be all for today, I think the Professor would like to see you before dinner though."Catherine said.Dawn sighed. "Go.I know Physics may seem boring next to magic but it's a necessary subject."Catherine said smiling.Dawn rolled her eyes and left.

"You're a pretty good teacher."Bobby said."Thanks, I like teaching.So what do you want to talk about?"Catherine queried."About Methos, You, me, Wesley."Bobby said.Catherine was about to say something but Bobby stopped her and motioned for her to sit on a large couch in the study.There was silence as Bobby looked around and tried to find the right words.

Catherine was staying in Cassandra's old room, which connected with the large study that held all of her texts and journals.As he thought he knew this was where she belonged.She belonged with Wesley one of the few people in the world that could understand her many sides."Catherine I'm sorry.I'm sorry I hurt you, by not trusting you and your judgment.It's just that I want you to be safe.Please don't think I hate you, I love you."Bobby said looking deeply into her eyes.Catherine realized something when she looked into Bobby's eyes; she'd broken his heart.The one thing she thought she'd never do to anyone."Bobby I love you too, I always will, just not the way you want me to."Catherine said as she touched his face with the palm of her hand and brushed away a tear.

Bobby placed his palm over hers and held it there as he brushed her hand with a kiss."Well then I guess this is goodbye."Bobby said as he closed his other arm around her waist and closed his lips on hers.Catherine was in shock for a second but soon relaxed into his kiss.There was always something burning about Bobby's kisses, but know that she had Wesley they seemed incomplete no matter how much passion he put into them.They soon broke the kiss gasping for air."That was nice."Catherine said."No.That was goodbye."Bobby said."Bobby?Promise me you'll be my friend."Catherine pleaded as he began to get up."I promise.Now promise me something.Promise me that if your heart says it's right that you'll come back to me."Bobby asked."I promise."Catherine said as he left her study.

Catherine wiped a tear from her face."Goodbye Bobby."She said to thin air.

Okay here is the latest part.My apologizes to those I kept waiting in suspense.If I make any mistakes writing this please forgive my spell check and me.(Just see how many mistakes you miss when you stay up till 3 am typing.)Anyway tell me what you think.I thrive on input.Just don't be so picky and enjoy the story.I'm guessing you know whom the bad guys are by now and yes I am evil for teaming those guys up against our heroes.


	5. Prelude to the Future Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. But if I could own something it would be Adrian Paul and Wolverine.   
  
  
  
PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE  
BY  
ANIMEFREEK  
  
  
  
That night at dinner it was unusually quiet, that is until Wesley asked the question that all of the new comers were asking themselves. "So, who attacked the Institute? We've been here for two days and no one's said anything about the matter." Jean visibly cringed at the question not wanting to talk about it. The professor cleared his throat. "That was something I was hoping that I could spare you." He said as he looked at Catherine. "You've been through so much I hoping to spare you anymore frustration." He said solemnly "Since when have I asked anyone here to protect me?" Catherine answered. "Quite the opposite from what I know of Cathy. She seems to love the excitement." Wesley added. Catherine sent him a sultry smile. Duncan sent Wesley a glare. He still wasn't accustomed to the idea of them sharing a room, but at least he wasn't Bobby.  
  
"Now spill Chuck. Who attacked the school?" Catherine asked. "It was Apocalypse." Xavier said. Methos' breath caught for a second as memories started to come back to him. Bad memories.  
  
  
Five thousand years before  
  
  
A young man stood by his tribesmen's side as they fought the invaders tooth and nail. Alas they were no match against the hooded horsemen and one by one his kinsmen were killed. He fought on as women, children, and the old were slain without mercy. He watched as his wife's head was taken from her shoulders. They were farmers not warriors; they were peaceful people who only wanted to be left alone. Why? Why must they die? He cried out his anguish in a tongue long forgotten as a sword pierced his heart from behind. All was darkness.  
  
"Do you want to live? Do you want revenge?" A booming voice asked him in the dark. "Do you want justice for the slain? Do you want them to pay and feel the fear your people felt?" The voice asked again. "Yes." The young man said coldly. The voice chuckled ominously. "Then arise and become my Angel of Death. Arise and become immortal. Arise with a new name, Methos.   
End Flashback  
  
  
Methos was shaken out of his revelry of the past by the gentle nudging hands of Catherine. "Methos? Methos are you alright?" Catherine asked. "No. I'm not alright, I fear I won't be for a long time to come." Said Methos. Catherine quirked an eyebrow at his cryptic response to her question. "I need to talk to all of the immortals outside now." Methos said. The immortals nodded and walked outside into the gardens.  
  
Back at the table the other X-Men were to say the least confused. "What was that all about?" Bobby asked no one in particular. "I don't know bub, but something tells me it aint good." Said Logan. "We know soon enuf, Mon ami and somting tell Remy trouble is coming."  
  
Outside the immortals had gathered around Methos. "So what's got you so bent out of shape? You've been doing so much better since Paris." Catherine asked. "A ghost from the past. I thought I freed myself of him centuries ago and now he may be back to claim me as his own again." Methos said. "You're being cryptic again. That doesn't help." Catherine said annoyed. Methos sighed, "You're more like your father everyday." "And I'm very proud of her but that still doesn't answer her question." Duncan said. "Perhaps Catherine could use her powers to see what happened. Your eyes and ears are probably better than my storytelling abilities." Said Methos. With that Catherine and the other immortals held hands and entered Methos' mind.  
  
The images that she saw were both disturbing and informative. Methos had seen so many horrors in the beginning of his life. No wonder he's such a recluse. If I had seen half the things he's seen I wouldn't want to be around other humans either. Catherine thought. The visions kept pouring in. One was of him Meeting the other horsemen. Another was of him meeting a hooded stranger claiming to be the creator of his immortality. The next images were of the carnage the four created in his name. "Eh Ben Suhr" Why did that sound so familiar?   
  
The final images were of the horsemen becoming too powerful to be controlled by Suhr and escaping his grasp. Of this monster promising to find his Angel of Death and control him once again. The last image was of Cassandra dieing. That was when the connection was severed.  
  
Catherine and the immortals sank to the ground staring at each other. "All these years, you have been hiding from, Apocalypse. You weren't hiding from the Watchers or even The Game, you were hiding from this evil mutant." Catherine said as Duncan and Conner nodded their agreement.   
  
"Yes and no. He's evil yes, but a mutant? No, he's definitely not a mutant. In five thousand years I've seen nothing like him, he's not a mutant I'm sure he's definitely alien in origin." Methos said with a deadly calm to his voice.  
  
"Whoa aliens? This maybe a little far fetched even for our lives." Duncan said. "Maybe so Duncan but he's not an immortal as we know them but he's more dangerous than anything you could imagine. He feeds on the despair and greed of men. He feeds their hatred until they destroy each other. I don't know if it was him that attacked the mansion but it is his M.O." Methos said.  
  
"What do you mean M.O.?" Catherine asked. "Every other century or so he surfaces and he goes after anything or one who could stop him from destroying the human race and bringing the end. This century he's come for me or even worse he may have come for the X-Men and Catherine too." Methos said. "How can you be sure he's coming after Catherine too? There are very few people who know of her origins or immortality." Conner asked.  
  
Methos shuffled his feet a bit. "I was hoping to spare you some worry too but Cable found this and gave it to me when he found me in L.A. with Angel and the others." Methos pulled a piece of parchment from his jacket pocket and handed it to Conner as Catherine looked over his shoulder.  
  
"The beginning of the second age of man, the horseman of death shall descend upon the earth, he shall betray his sire, he shall be the force to which prevents the Apocalypse for a time, the nexus shall occur within the darkest hour of mankind, past the third age, the battle for all shall be fought among the stars, where all the children of man shall end battle among themselves."  
  
Catherine stared at the parchment and then at Methos. "And when were you going to tell me this? God! My life is becoming nothing but prophecies and destiny. The powers that be take no mind that I might want to shape my own life." Catherine yelled as her frustration grew. "Well, I ran from the Shadow King and all it got me was sleepless nights and wasted time. I say stand and fight." Catherine said with conviction. Duncan and Conner gestured their agreement. "Catherine are you sure? He's powerful and age has only made him more so." Methos asked. "Yes, now lets tell the others what we know. No more secrets. Only knowledge is going to help us now." They walked back to the mansion and an uncertain future.  
  
  
Sunnydale  
(The Magic Shoppe)  
  
Buffy was sitting on a matt next to Domino as they both meditated. Willow, Tara, Giles, and Xander were in a corner trying to translate a binding spell that could be useful in getting rid of Glory. Cable and Anya were at the docks picking up some rare supplies for the store. Suddenly Spike burst in panting and trying to speak. Buffy jumped to her feet ready for action. "Spill it Spike. What's wrong?" Buffy asked. She couldn't shake that awful feeling in her gut that told her something was wrong. "Its Glory, I found out where she is." Spike said. "Where is she Spike?" Buffy said with concern. "She's in New York." Everyone's breath stopped. "New York? Does she know about Dawn?" Giles asked. "I don't think so, but I think she's going to try and trade Dawn for the Key." Spike said. "Shit! If she comes within a mile of Dawn she'll know all about her." Xander said. "Maybe, maybe not. Catherine is back at the mansion she should be trained enough to at least put up a masking shield around Dawn till we get there." Giles said.  
  
"I'll call Joe and tell him what's up." Xander said. "She'll be okay Buffy. Catherine is a great witch and she's immortal, there's no way anything can get past her." Willow said. "I hope not Will, I can't loose Dawn too." Buffy said.   
  
Xander got on the horn to Joe and the rest started packing.  
  
  
Joe's Blues Club  
  
  
The phone rang while Joe was wiping down the bar and stools. "Yo Joe here. Speak." Joe said sounding rather happy. Joe's demenor went from happy to bleak in an instant. "Yeah Xander that's bad, hold on I'll call the guys on three way." Joe said as he put Xander on hold. **Shit! This is bad.** Joe thought.   
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
The professor, Jean, Scott, and Catherine were trying to organize the salvaging of the Institute. The top level of the mansion was decimated but the lower levels were mostly intact including Cerebro, the trick was salvaging the lower half of the mansion without anyone noticing several mini jets, Shi'ar medical equipment, and a bairly salvagable BlackBird. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Catherine yelled as hurried into the empromptu office in her den. Happy to get away from the trio of team leaders.  
  
  
``Phone conversation.``  
  
  
``Hey Joe what's up?`` ``Bad news babygirl, Dawn's in danger.`` ``From whom?`` ``Glory. She's in New York and the word is she's looking for Dawn.`` ``When did you hear this?`` ``Just now from Xander, hold on he's on three-way.``   
  
``Xander? This is Catherine. What's this about Dawn being in danger?`` ``Spike's sources say Glory is in New York and she plans on using Dawn to get the 'key' from Buffy. You can see the problem with that.`` ``Yeah the minute she touches Dawn the jig is up so to speak.`` ``Okay tell Buffy to give me a day and a half. I'll contact her through Willow when I'm ready to pick you guys up.`` ``Okay but she's not gonna like the wait.`` ``Neither will I. Tell Buffy she won't be out of my sight.`` ``Okay, see ya soon. Bye.``  
  
``Joe are you still there?`` ``Yeah.`` ``I need you to come down to Raven's Keep tonight. I'll have a room ready for you. There are some things I think you can help Wesley and I with.`` ``Okay. See ya in a few babygirl.``  
  
  
  
Catherine walked back to others thinking, **Shit gets worse before it gets better.**   
  
  
Sunnydale (The Magic Shoppe)  
  
  
"Yo Buffy!" Xander yelled to the back of the shop. "I just got off the horn with Catherine and Joe. Catherine said to give her a day and a half to come get us and Dawn won't be out of her eyesight from now on." Xander said. "Why does she need nearly two days?" Buffy asked. "Don't know. She also said she'd contact us through Willow when it was time." "Okay, but I'm not liking this wait." Buffy said. "She knows Buffy, she knows." Xander said.  
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Catherine gathered the others and Dawn when Joe arrived at the mansion in her personal study. Wesley was looking particularly worried as he sat in the bay window. Glory was a goddess and there are very few people or beings if any that could stand up to her. Catherine looked them all in the eye. They had barely gotten over the shock of Methos being the original Angel of Death, now they were going to have to handle an evil hell goddess and possibly Apocalypse at the same time.   
  
Catherine cleared her throat. "Guys we've got a problem. Glory is in New York and she's looking for you Dawn." "No. No way. I want Buffy." Dawn said on the brink of tears. "I know and that's why we're going to bring her and the others here." Catherine said trying to soothe the girl. "How are we going to do that? The Blackbird and the mini jets are under what's left of the mansion." Bobby stated. "I have a plan but its going to leave me severely weakened after I put a barrier spell around Raven's Keep. I know you remember what happened when I fought the Shadow King. I think I can summon that degree of power again to remove the rubble. It would take at least a day to retrieve and program them or repair any damage and half a day to prepare for a night flight to California to pick up Buffy and the others." Catherine stated.  
  
"Well who died and made you leader kid?" Logan asked with a proud look on his face. "Hopefully no one yet. Anyway what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't take responsibility for my student's safety." Catherine said all too seriously.  
  
"Anyway after I put up the barrier spell and we retrieve the mini jets and the blackbird I'm going to be out of commision for a while." Catherine said. "What do you mean out of commission? From what Buffy told us about Glory we're going to need you." Scott questioned. "I don't know how long its going to take me to get my strength back. Both spells are complicated and stressful according to the research Wesley and I have done. Just count your lucky stars I'm immortal, if I weren't this would kill me." Catherine said.  
  
Duncan,Conner and Methos looked at each other and knodded thinking the same thing. Duncan spoke up. "We'll stay here and guard Dawn while the others are retrieving the jets form the mansion. Immortals fighting an immortal maybe our best strategy for this situation." Catherine nodded. "Yes and I'll be here as well. I can preform the spells from here, that way dawn won't be out of my site." Catherine said. "She might need a masking spell as well." Wesley interjected. "I don't know. That might not be wise. Both spells are going to put out an obvious amount of energy, three spells that powerful would be like putting up a neon sign that says, "HERE I AM COME GET ME!!!!".   
  
"Very well its settled, we start first thing in the morning." Xavier said. "Okay. Dawn you can move your things into the room with Wesley and I for tonight until I put the barrier up tomorrow morning." Catherine said while Wesley made a face that said 'Damn! I wanted to have fun tonight.' "Well you're just out of luck tonight dear this is an emergency." Catherine said with a sly grin. Jean and Xavier kind of sputtered, while the others just thought that was way too much information. Duncan on the other hand was not thrilled at hearing confirmation of what he only suspected and promptly dragged Wesley outside by his collar.  
  
"Bobby would you please go and calm down my dad." Catherine asked. Bobby smiled and went outside. Hank raised his hand like a small child in a classroom. "Yes Beast." catherine acknowledged. "My dear friend Bobby is not the most calming influence on your father, wouldn't it have been better if someone else, maybe Jean went out there?" Hank asked. "Yes it would be, but not funnier. As you will observe dad will be so pissed off at Bobby 'the ex-boyfriend' Drake that he'll forget about Wesley and provide us with a little entertainment." Catherine said as she propped her feet on her desk and leaned back in her chair smiling with her hands behind her head. "The petite is very mean." Remy said. "She gets that from her mother." Methos said. "You're one to talk. You're dating Cordelia Chase." Catherine said. "I'll tell her you said that." Methos said. Catherine rolled her eyes and everyone laughed out loud.  
  
Outside Bobby was trying to calm down Duncan to no avail. "YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER!!! YOU TOUCHED!!" Duncan screamed. "Calm down Mac. She is very sexy, ya know." Bobby said without thinking. A definate wrong choice in words. Duncan turned slowly to face Bobby. "I can't stand you." Duncan said a little too calmly. "Its time for you to hurt Drake." Duncan said as he unshiethed his katana and raised it threateningly. Bobby gulped, iced over and proceeded to run, for dear life. The others watched from Catherine's bay window as Duncan chased the mutant over ice patches shouting threats of death and decapitation for calling his innocent baby sexy.  
  
"I hope Drake isn't hurt." Wesley said not to convincingly with a smile. Catherine nudged him in the shoulder. "Non, Duncan too slow." Remy said. "Is he ever going to see me as an adult?" Catherine asked the air. Everyone answered. "NO!" Everyone laughed as Bobby figured out that he was set up as he escaped the mad Highlander.  
  
  
An abandoned wharehouse: New York  
  
"So tell me Kalos what's the plan?" Glory asked as one of her demon menions handed her a drink. "Plan? Oh nothing special just the destruction of the human race, with the reclaiming of my Angel of Death and the claiming of your precious key. I have a feeling they are very close together." Kalos said as his visage changed into the all too familiar form of Apocalypse. "Its been so long since we've destroyed something together this should be thrilling." Glory said with a sick girlish glee. "You'll help me find my key and I'll help you destroy the 'Chosen Ones' of this time. Together we'll open the floodgates of Hell and beyond. Earth today and tomorrow worlds beyond the farthest star." Glory said as the grabbed one of her demons and tossed it across the room in a happy rage. "Yes other worlds." Apocalypse said as he stood again as Kalos and started to walk toward an exit. "Where are you going?" Glory asked. "To play with my mice of course." He said with a grin.  
  
  
Okay tell me what you think. Like or hate or don't really care anymore. Oh and tell me if you like the Bobby/Duncan stuff. I'm trying the humor thing. 


	6. Prelude to the Future Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Buffy, or anything else except the idea for this story and my original character Catherine ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Buffy, or anything else except the idea for this story and my original character Catherine. Okay on with fic.

Prelude to the Future

By 

Animefreek

**__**

Raven's Keep the next morning 

Dawn awoke to the sound bustling feet and a British accent whining about getting up before the chickens. "Good morning Dawn." Catherine said with a slight giggle. Dawn quirked an eyebrow up at her teacher. "I'm laughing at Wesley. He's not a morning person, I suggest that you steer clear until he's had his coffee." Catherine said with a grin. "You may be confined to quarters today but you're still going to be very busy. You can't let Wesley and the other immortals do all the work, you're here to learn how to defend yourself remember." Catherine said going into her 'instructor mode' as Bobby called it. Dawn nodded and headed for the shower. Catherine looked over at the groggy Brit and smiled as she crawled over the bed to hug him. "Awww whittle whaby all cranky wanky?" She said in a sickly sweet high-pitched voice while kissing him on the collarbone. 

With a lightening fast move that she thought Wesley was incapable of Catherine found herself on her back and straddled by her lover. Wesley leaned over with a feral grin that sent welcome chills up her spine. "I wouldn't be cranky if Dawn could have slept in the drawing room." He said at he nipped at her neck and settled his body on top of hers. "Wesley we can't do this right now, Dawn is just in the other room and she'll be out of the shower in a few minutes." Catherine said while her resistance was being constantly weakened by the nibbles on her shoulder. Wesley sighed and grinned. "Maybe later?" "Maybe." Catherine purred as she deftly launched him off the bed. "You have a lot to learn about catching me off guard. You can do it once but it'll never happen again. Now we have work to do, get dressed." Catherine said in an aristocratic British tone. Wesley quirked an eyebrow at her and went to their closet in defeat as Catherine smiled at him like a tiny, innocent, cherub. _'Innocent. Yeah right! I should kick myself for that thought.' _Wesley thought as he picked out some faded jeans and a baggy V-neck sweater. The fall was coming early or was the cold weather a sign of things to come.

Catherine caught the uncharacteristically cold thought and frowned slightly before banishing the muscular reaction. She wasn't going to listen to any more prophecies about her fate or the fate of her family and friends. She was going to fight and make her own destiny like a Highlander should.

Dawn stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her usual jeans and a T-shirt. One could tell that she was nervous and wanted Buffy, but she hid it well and was slowly developing a rather unique style all her own when it came to dealing with problems. "So what are we going to do?" Dawn asked. "The three of us are going to put up a barrier spell around the mansion. The first thing I'll need you to do is to collect a small personal item from all the X-Men and immortals. A lock of hair, a hankerchief, articles of clothing but make sure its disposable and you include you in the spell. I wouldn't want you to get locked out of the mansion." Catherine said. "Wesley and I are going to check on everyone else's progress and we'll meet you down stares for breakfast." Catherine said.

****

Sunnydale

The Magic Shoppe

Buffy was working out in the back with Giles while the others were figuring out what they might need. "Buffy you're not concentrating. Glory is your most formidable opponent yet and you need to be focused at all times." Giles said as he held the punching bag in place. Buffy stopped and sighed. "I know but this waiting thing has got me worried. I mean, you've seen the stuff they have below the mansion they could be here in a few hours' tops. Why have us wait a day and a half?" Buffy queried. Giles straightened from his slightly crouched position. "Honestly I don't know, but you must realize Xavier and his students also have other worries besides Dawn. They still have to be ever vigilant concerning the forum of mutant rights, conceal the school's true nature from the public, and deal with covert anti-mutant factions like the Friends Of Humanity." Giles pointed out. "I know Giles but I have this gut feeling they're not telling us something and I hate to think Scott and the others would lie to us." Buffy said as she began to kick her workout dummy.

Meanwhile Tara, Willow, and Domino were at the public library. Willow didn't like the idea of waiting either so she decided to some investigation on the net for the latest mutant happenings. What she found she didn't like and Buffy was going to hit the roof. Willow printed the article ands signaled to the others that she was ready to go. Which was fine by Domino; Sunnydale gave her the creeps. She and Nathan had been there for awhile now and had managed to publicly slay several powerful demons, and a rather large horde of motorcycle riding vampires and the good people of Sunnydale walked around the next day like nothing dad ever happened. **Creepy was** the only word she could use to describe them. She spent sot of her time in the Magic Shoppe and buffy's house simply avoiding the citizenry. 

"That Bitch!" Buffy screamed as she read the article and then crumpled it up into an angry little ball. "Buffster calm down I'm sure there'd a reason they didn't tell us about this." Xander said. "Yeah right." Buffy huffed. "Wait until I see her." She said as she sent her hand through Giles new oak table. "Buffy please calm down, I don't think I can afford another imported table this soon." Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Giles the mansion was attacked! Dawn could have been hurt!" Buffy shouted.

"We don't know that Buffy. For all we know the fire could have been an accident." Giles said. "Oh come G-man you don't even believe that." Xander said. "You're not helping." Giles said in a dark tone toward Xander. 

"Buffy's right. Dawn was in danger and they didn't tell you. And if it happens again they still won't tell you." Nathan said sitting in a corner by the cash register. Buffy was about to say something when Nathan interrupted her. "You don't understand Buffy, the institute is a place where Dawn can learn to defend herself. She can't learn to do that if you come running everytime she squeaks. The professor knows this like everyone else there. Catherine probably wanted to tell you immediately, but even she is still Xavier's student and only learning now the extent of her own powers, and now she has Dawn to look after and teach. It's a trial by fire for everyone. Dawn could become more powerful than Catherine and all the X-Men combined but she's never going to find out what her limits are if she's not forced to deal with her own problems and Glory is essentially her problem."

Buffy stared at her cousin blankly for an instant. Nathan had spoken more in that instant then he had in his entire stay with them since her mother's funeral. Buffy took a deep breath. "No. Glory is my problem. I'm the slayer and she crossed my path. It's my job to stop her and protect the Key." Buffy said.

Nathan shook his head. He was very proud of his cousin, but she was definitely a Summers. She had a stubborn streak a mile wide. "No, she's not just the Key anymore, she's human now too. She has feelings and emotions. In the end she'll be the one who discovers her true nature and she'll decide when and where and to what extent she wants to use them. That is if her sister will stop protecting her so much and share the burden."

"He has a point buffy you can't be there for her all the time." Willow said placing a hand on her shoulder. "One of these days the only person that will be capable of saving Dawn will be Dawn. We owe it to her to let her learn." Giles said. "I just hate feeling helpless and being this far away form Dawn and danger being so near just makes me feel worse for not being there." Buffy said. " We know Buff. We all feel the same way. We love her too." Xander said. "Hey but the only thing we can do now is wait for Catherine to us."

****

Raven's Keep 

After breakfast Wesley and Catherine started preparing for the barrier spell. It was one of the more powerful ones and judging from the description of the spell it would leave the enactor severely drained. Joe left a little earlier to do some digging of his own about Glory in the Watcher databases and left a lock of his hair for the spell; as did the others except for Conner, Duncan, Remy, the Professor, and Rogue. They in turn left a handkerchief, a hair tie, a deck of cards, a patch from an old army uniform, and a pair of gloves. Oh and Bobby gave her a fake rubber snake. She remembered it from when she first came to stay with the X-Men; he left it in her bed as a kind of welcome to the team 'present'.

She was glad the thing was going to burn.

Catherine picked a spot in the gardens and began the spell as the X-Men, Immortals, Dawn, and Wesley looked on. Catherine could feel the energy for the spell being drained from her as she combined other ingredients with items from the others. '_No wonder this spell is rarely cast, I feel as weak as a kitten and I'm not even finished yet.'_ She thought. Wesley stood close behind her as did Dawn ready to help if needed. Catherine smiled to herself; Dawn was definitely going to be powerful, and being this close to the spell would have drained anyone else with a magical background. The spell seemed to have no effect on her.

Xavier and the others watched as the sky darkened and flashed above them. Storm tried to use her elemental powers to clear the sky but it was like nature wasn't listening to her anymore. If this was only a hint of Catherine's powers then she was a force to be reckoned with. To think that this creature Glory could be more powerful was mind boggling and frightening.

Duncan could hear and feel the energy crackling in the air as Catherine recited the ancient spell. He watched his daughter stand from her kneeling position, spread her arms and turn her eyes skyward as a golden glow formed around her and shot out in all direction in the blink of an eye. "It's done." Catherine said and promptly collapsed into Wesley's waiting arms. Wesley lifted her up into a cradling position in his arms. "Give her an hour and she'll be rested enough to clear the debris at the mansion. If she was a normal Wiccan she'd be convalescing for a couple of days but because of her unusual amount of strength she'll be at her peak again soon." Wesley explained.

Conner and Duncan looked skeptical. "I'll be fine guys." Catherine said weakly as she looked around at the worried faces of her friends and family. "Don't you guys have thins to do? We do have to pick up Buffy and the others tomorrow tonight." Catherine asked weakly. The X-Men departed slowly. She nuzzled Wesley's chest as she slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

****

Salem Center: Watcher H.Q. 

Joe sat at his laptop with a concerned look as he checked the immortal movement in the area. "Dammit! This is the last thing Mac needs right now. This is definitely not good." Joe said to himself. He pushed the intercom button n his desk. "Mira, pull the file on Kalos and get his Watcher in here pronto." Joe said. A small voice came back immediately. "I can pull the file but as for the Watcher he hasn't reported in since Monday." Mira said.

__

'Not good.' Joe thought. Mira walked in with a manila folder in hand. He looked over the last report and the snapshots of Kalos with a pretty blonde in an alley. She looked familiar but he couldn't quite place her. "Mira I'll hold on to this for now, put an A. P. B. on the missing Watcher." Joe said as Mira turned to leave.

****

Salem Center: A small coffee house 

Kalos sat in a small corner sipping an expresso. As he sipped he wondered who would be the first pawn to play with and then he walked by, Joe Dawson. Yes the Watchers were going to help him destroy the highlanders and regain his Angel of Death.

****

Raven's Keep: One hour later

Catherine was feeling stronger and was now ready to help move the debris of the totaled mansion. The X-Men were in their positions at the mansion when Catherine contacted Jean telepathically. (A few days earlier they found that it was extreme atmospheric conditions that blocked the telepathic links.) Catherine stood in her room with Wesley, Dawn, Duncan, Methos, and Conner close by as she began her work through Jean. Jean felt exhilarated as Catherine's powers rant through her and toward the burned building. At the same time Catherine was struggling not to take over Jean's mind with her powers. She had no desire to know the intimate details of her's and Scott's lives. Seeing through Jean's eyes she used her powers to lift and disperse the rubble blocking the emergency doors to the lower levels. With that done Catherine severed her connection with Jean and collapsed into her father's arms.

"Catherine? Honey can you hear me? Are you alright?" Duncan asked in a worried tone. Catherine nodded weakly and slipped into a deep slumber. Duncan looked to Wesley for an answer. "Calling on such a great amount of power so frequently has drained her. She needs rest and protection." Wesley said.

"Protection?" Duncan asked. "Yes. She didn't want me to tell you this, but until she wakes she has no magical defenses other than the barrier around the mansion." Wesley stated. "She's too proud for her own good." Duncan said. "Something she gets from us I'm afraid." Conner said. Conner and the other immortal went to survey to mansion grounds and house while Wesley and Dawn stayed with Catherine. Wesley placed a small kiss on her forehead and took up a chair nest to the bed while Dawn decided to nap with her teacher and surrogate sister.

****

Xavier Institute 

After the debris was cleared the X-Men found most of the institute below ground was intact, including the Blackbird, (A. K. A. Scott's baby). The mini-jets were unfortunately totaled and beyond repair.

Bobby, Beast and Xavier went about surveying what else was damaged and what had to be scrapped while Remy, Jean, Sscott, and Logan survey the Blackbird and readied it for the trip to California. Earlier it had been determined that Logan, Scott, and Remy would go pick up the 'Scooby gang' in Sunnydale the next evening after the final checks.

"So Slim who's butt do you think Buffy will try to kick first when she finds out about the attack?" Logan asked. Scott paled a little. "Hopefully she'll understand why we didn't tell her, but if she doesn't then most likely mine or Catherine's" Scott said. "Buffy vs. the Highlander who do ya think'll win?" Logan asked. "My money's on Cathy, but Buffy has been fighting longer." Scott said. "Mon petite, would wipe the floor with Buffy. She da strongest femme I know next ta Rogue." Remy said. Rogue smiled as she removed a battered door form its hinges. 

"Stop that Buffy isn't going to fight anybody but Glory. Really, she's not a hot head." Jean said.

****

Meanwhile in Sunnydale

"I am so ready to kill something tonight. I need to work off some of this tension. I hate waiting." Buffy said as she steered through a cemetery listening for signs of the newly undead. Xander looked at her and wondered to himself why he let the others talk him into going with the still pissed slayer. Just then as if Buffy had wished it about five vamps jumped from the trees and started attacking. Buffy smiled. What happed next was something Xander would have rather not have seen. Buffy brutally took her time and pummeled each vampire into a pulp before dusting them. He was glad Cathy was immortal.

****

Back at Raven's Keep 

Catherine had just opened her eyes since moving the debris and was still a little groggy. Dawn had gotten up hours ago when the others had returned from their mission. Catherine looked over at the now soundly sleeping Wesley and blew him a kiss as she silently crept out of the room and towards the sound of talking and shuffling feet. "So did I miss anything important?" Catherine asked as she sat down in the den with Remy and the Highlanders. "Non, petite. Ev'ryting fine on our end. Tomorrow night we go and pickup Buffy and the others. "Remy said. "You should be resting." Duncan said. "I know and I will. I just wanted to see how everything went." Catherine said smiling weakly. "You did well little one. Everything is set. We'll be able to use the Blackbird without any problems." Conner said. "Good. If that's all thin I'm going back to bed. Wake me if you need me." Catherine said in a cheeky voice that sounded so much like Amanda.

As Catherine close the Remy turned to Duncan and Conner. "I thought you two were going to talk to her about being so weak after using her powers?" Remy questioned. "Not now. She's tired. She'll never admit to it, but she is. She might be even a little scared, but she won't show it. Just like her mother. No one but me has seen Amanda truly frightened. "Duncan said as his mind took him back to that night in Paris with Methos, Amanda and Joe just before he fought with Kalos.

****

Flashback: Paris a few years earlier

__

Methos, Amanda, Joe, and Duncan were walking toward the Eiffel Tower for the final showdown. Amanda turned to Duncan and embrace and kissed him. "Come back to me." She said as she stopped with the others. Amanda was worried; Kalos was ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what her wanted. "I'll come back to you Amanda." Duncan thought. 'Come back to your daughter.' Amanda thought. 

He had t fight Kalos even though it was the last thing he wanted to, but Kalos has to be stopped and the disk he had had to be destroyed. The world was not ready for immortal; it wasn't even handling mutant well. Th knowledge of immortals would lead to massive witch hunts and disorder. Not to mention many of hind would become nothing more than undying lab rats. Joe and his Watcher friends had already found Kalos' computer program and erased it, preventing the spread of its information to the public. Now it was up to Duncan to get the original disk and that meant facing Kalos.

"Glad you come." Kalos mocked. "I had no choice. It was either fight or have you reveal us to the whole world." Duncan spat back. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Kalos said as he swung his sword for Duncan's throat. Duncan countered each swipe of the other's sword until Kalos made one fatal error. As Duncan dodged a blow to the head Kalos' sword hit the Tower's fuse box. Duncan looked on in horror as sparks and flames ran their course through Kalos' body. When the electricity finally blew out completely Kalos stumbled toward the ledge and fell as Duncan approached. "This isn't over Mcleod!" Kalos shouted. When Duncan reached the bottom of the Tower Kalos was nowhere to be found. The only evidence to be found was the melted computer disk.

End Flashback 

Remy sat listening to Duncan's recounting of the tale and if was still hard to believe that his mother was afraid of anything. No, not the woman who openly defied both the thieves and assassins with a cocky grin and carefree attitude. Still according to Duncan's story timeline Catherine would have been about thirteen or fourteen years old at the time. Kids can change a person.

Catherine sat outside the door listening. She knew they were worried about her and in truth she was worried about herself and Dawn. She was still tire and she wondered if her strength combined with the others would be enough against Glory or the creature know as Apocalypse. 

Outside in the garden Methos sat in thought wondering the same things. The X-Men were attacked because of what he used to be and even with Catherine's support was it enough to keep himself out of the evil being's grasp? Or would he surcome to another dark force and hurt his friends again. "No. It won't happen again. I won't let it. I'll make things right again somehow." Methos said to himself.

****

Okay here's part six. Sorry it took so long. I decided to clear up a few things about Kalos and mess with the Highlander timeline a bit. Please don't flame me. Anyway Kalos lived (in my world.) And so did Fitz, but I'll tell you about that in another story. As always read and review please. I like to know what you think. I'll try to get part seven out as soon as possible.


	7. Prelude to the Future Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? Excuse the language on Catherine's and Buffy's parts they might be a little OOC but what the heck its my world. Just so you know I'll also be upping the rating on this fic so no one will complain. Now on with the story. J 

****

Prelude to the Future

By 

Animefreek

Finally the day had arrived. The X-Men would soon be flying to get Buffy and the others. Of course Dawn was practically jumping out of her skin. Catherine thought it was cute. Dawn was following around Jean and Scott helping to prepare rooms for her sister and friends. During the day both Jean and Scott sent Catherine stray thoughts about getting Dawn out of their hair for a while, but Catherine smiled and shut them out. Dawn was happy and distracted from her problems for a bit so who was she to interfere. Xavier and Hank had already started taking bids from construction companies to rebuild the Institute. Catherine was thinking about possibly combining her property Raven's Keep with the institute, that way they could accommodate more students and possibly training those interested in the Wiccan arts. Xavier was kind of 'iffy' about the witchcraft training but liked the idea to expand the school. For the life of her Catherine couldn't figure out why she was making all these plans for the future when the present still seemed so dire. She put it off as the optimistic side she inherited from her mother. Now all that was left to do was contact Willow with the details.

****

Sunnydale: The Magic Shoppe

Willow was helping Giles with the day's receipts when she promptly blacked out.

****

Willow's Mind

Willow awoke to find herself in a clearing of trees. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and she had no idea where in the hell she was. She was about to panic when she heard a familiar laugh and turned around. There standing in a positively gorgeous white dress was Catherine Macleod. Catherine stood over the young witch silently for a while just soaking up the humorous and confused face of her friend. "You do know that your face will stick like that if you don't stop looking at me like that." Catherine teased. "Catherine its good to see you again. Where are we?" Willow asked. "Oh this is my peaceful place. Its just a little spot in my mind where I come to get away from the real world and think." Catherine said nonchalantly. "Okay. Why am I here?" Willow asked. "I did say I'd contact you when we were ready to pick you guys up." Catherine said. "Anyway, Logan, Scott, and Remy will pick you guys up at about 10:00 p.m. your time in this clearing outside of Sunnydale." Catherine raised her hand to the air and clearing changed to the clearing outside of Sunnydale. "You know the place?" Catherine asked. Willow nodded an affirmative. "Good I'll see you guys when you get to Raven's Keep." Catherine said and vanished.

****

The Magic Shoppe

Giles was about to call an ambulance for Willow when he heard her groan a little from the couch in his office. "How long have I been out?" Willow asked. Giles rushed to her side. "Nearly an hour. I was about to call and ambulance when you woke up. What happened?" Giles explained. "Catherine contacted me. She told me the time and place they're going to pick us up tonight." Willow stated and then went into detail. When the others were told it seemed to lift a weight from there shoulders, but for Buffy it only meant that soon she'd pound the daylights out of Catherine for not telling her about the attack on the Institute. 

****

Raven's Keep

Catherine was still meditating in the den. Everyone could tell that she was in her special zone so they let her be everyone except for Bobby. He never was good at taking orders. Bobby slowly crawled across the hardwood floor like a cat stalking its prey until his face was only an inch away from Catherine's. He had a devilish smile on his face as he thought of his next move. Then suddenly Catherine opened her eyes and asked, "Bobby what are you doing?" "Oh I was thinking about waking sleeping beauty with a kiss." He said with a grin that was growing wider by the minute. "You really won't give up on me will you?" She asked. "I said I'd let you find your way back to me if 'we" were possible, I'll never give up on you. You have my heart in your hands." Bobby said. Catherine had to admit that he was a romantic devil. "Why do you always know the right thing to say?" Catherine asked. "I'm good." He said simply. Catherine smirked at him. "If you're that good why aren't we still dating?" Catherine teased. "Because you can't cage a tiger. It has to roam free to be happy and I'd rather see you happy than with me." Bobby said sincerely. Then he closed the distance between them as he chastely kissed her on the lips. "I'll never give up on you. You'll always be the one." Bobby said as he got up and left the den.

Catherine watched him exit and Methos enter. "Child you don't know what you do to men. You're so much like your mother." Methos said as he sat on a couch next to her. Catherine remained on the floor. "You heard huh." I was more of a statement than a question. "Yes. Take it from someone who has been around a while, make sure what you have is what you truly want. I wanted Cassandra and I was too foolish to see that if I had maybe we wouldn't be going through all these changes." Methos said with a sigh. "Methos stop. Stop with all the self pity and blame. None of this is your fault. These are the cards that fate has dealt us and all we can do is play them out. No matter how much I hate it." Catherine said. "Anyway, you have Cordy now and Cassandra would be happy for you." Catherine said smiling. "And you have Wesley, although for how long I don't know." Methos said. Catherine quirked an eyebrow at him from her positions on the floor. "What's that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked. "It means that I could have been Wesley standing at that door and trust me men like Wesley are hurt easily. He's a good person don't do something you'll regret." Methos said. 

"Like break his heart." Catherine stated. "Yes." Methos said. "I thought you had more faith in me than that." Catherine said as she walked out of the den. Methos stared at her retreating back and sighed. "I do. I do but you're so much like your mother and she has broken hearts without even realizing it. I should know I'm Duncan's best friend." He said to himself.

Catherine went out to the garden to get some fresh air and found Xavier doing the same thing. Xavier didn't turn around he simply said hello telepathically. Catherine came and sat beside him. _'Do you think I'm a horrible person?' Catherine asked telepathically. 'No. I think you're a child learning how to be an adult too soon. You don't fully know what you want yet but destiny has decreed that you have to follow a set path anyway.' Xavier said. 'How come you understand and I don't?' Catherine asked. Xavier grinned. 'No one fully understands destiny but take it from one whom knows….nothing ever goes the way we plan. As for Bobby and Wesley you've made your choice and so has Bobby. Move on and enjoy the time you have.' Xavier said. ' Of course you're right. No one is guaranteed tomorrow not even an immortal. Thanks for talking with me.' 'My pleasure you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met.' Xavier said with a smile. 'And the most trouble.' Catherine shot back. 'That too.' _

Catherine poked the man in his side and kissed him on the head. After that they sat relatively still enjoying the peace before the storm.

****

Near Raven's Keep's Front gate

Dawn walked along the grounds enjoying the cool breeze and humming happily. Her sister would be with her again soon and Glory would be a distant nightmare. Buffy was the slayer and could defeat any monster. Glory was toast. Just then Dawn caught some movement by the gate and stopped. "Excuse me dear, but do you know a man by the name of Duncan Macleod?" A man with a raspy voice and gray hair said just outside the gate. "Who wants to know?" Dawn asked. Immediately she knew she made a mistake. "An old friend. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd check on him." Dawn stepped away. No one knew that Duncan was there. Duncan would of said something and Joe would have let them know if any of Duncan's immortal friends were near. They might be willing to help. "I have to go." Dawn said sheepishly. "Alright, go then. Enjoy the time you have with them. After all in a few days they'll all be dead and the earth will be a living hell." Kalos said with a grin. Then he reached and grabbed her arm. Dawn was in shock. She could see the energy from the barrier spell crackling around his arm but it seemed to have no effect on the man at all. She screamed. That got everyone's attention. Duncan arrived on the scene first, much to the amusement of Kalos. "Well, well if it isn't Macleod. Come to save the damsel in distress?" Kalos mocked. "Let go of her Kalos! Your fight is with me, she's not a part of this." Duncan said in a low growl. "Oh but she is. I know what she is. Glory will be so glad to find her at last." Kalos said. Dawn felt like passing out and screaming and crying all at once. Who was this man? How did he find out she was the key? "Let go of her Kalos! I won't tell you again." Duncan spat. "Is that a threat Macleod? I was only trying to make polite conversation with the child." Kalos said still grinning.

****

Inside Raven's Keep

Catherine was sitting at her desk reading her latest financial statement with glee. Being a thief had its advantages sometimes. She was quite comfortable to say the least. And being very good with investments was a plus too. Wesley sat behind her looking at the papers in awe. How someone so young could accumulate that much money was beyond him. Then Catherine's body jerked forward violently and she gasped in pain. "Someone's gotten past the barrier, someone very strong." She weased. "I'll tell the others." Wesley said as he raced out. Catherine tried to stand but found she was leaning more on her desk than she wanted to. If this creature was strong enough to break through her barrier spell and make her feel it at the same time they were all in deep trouble.

****

Outside

Duncan rushed Kalos pulling Dawn away from him. "Go inside!" Duncan barked. Dawn ran toward the mansion meeting Jean, Xavier, and Wesley at the door. "What's wrong? What's happening?" Jean asked a very frightened Dawn. "A man outside, his name is Kalos he came through the shield." Dawn gasped as she caught her breath. "Get inside." Everyone turned to find Methos, Catherine, and Conner standing behind them with swords drawn. "Get inside." Catherine said again. Her voice was cold and strained. "Wesley I need you, Jean, and the Professor to go to my private study. There's a secret passageway behind the bookcase; it'll lead you to a cave about a mile down the beach. If Kalos gets past us use it and don't look back. Just run. If he's powerful enough to get past the barrier he'll be strong enough to get past anything the three of you can throw at him." Catherine said. Wesley was about to say something when Catherine kissed him. "Just do what I ask." Catherine's voice was sad and final. He nodded. "Come little one. Good-byes have been said." Conner said. Catherine was glad that Storm, Bobby and Jubilee were out shopping for provisions. Those three were totally loyal and would probably get themselves killed first before running. Catherine and the others then raced toward the front gate.

****

The Front Gate 

Duncan and Kalos stood gripping each other's collars and glaring at each other. "Do you really think you're a match for me Macleod?" Kalos asked. "More than a match." Duncan growled. "We're all more than a match for you." Conner said. Kalos grinned this was what he'd been waiting for. With a twist of his wrist Duncan went flying through the air. To the amazement of the others. Wesley and Jean watched form the closed curtains of Catherine's study. "This doesn't look good." Wesley said. Dawn was sitting next to Xavier trying to look brave.

"Dad!" Catherine yelled as she rushed to Duncan's side. Conner and Methos stepped in front of them. Catherine got an idea. She closed her eyes and chanted in Latin. The wind rose and the sky became dark. The immortals looked around and could see the pale blue of the barrier surrounding the mansion. Kalos screamed and backed away behind the barrier as the blue gate went from the color of a spring sky to a deep navy blue. The Immortals were puzzled but Wesley knew what she was doing. He continued to watch.

Kalos' arms were burnt badly and he hissed in pain. "I'll leave for now but I'll be back soon and with help. Oh and I have a parting gift for the little witch." Kalos sneered then his form changed completely into the form of Apocalypse. Methos gasped as did the others except for Catherine and Duncan who was out cold. Apocalypse waved his hand in the air and Catherine screamed. Catherine grasped her head in pain. "AHHHHHH! TOO MUCH ENGERY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She could feel her lungs filling with blood. Her nose was bleeding too. She couldn't hear, all she could do was feel her own gut wrenching pain. Blood spilled from her mouth and she died. Apocalypse smiled. "That's for the arms." He said as he changed back to the form of Kalos. "Oh and Methos. You will return to me soon enough. I think I'll just let you say goodbye to what's left of your friends." He said laughing as he walked away.

Wesley ran out of the mansion and to the front gates. He took one look at Catherine's temporary lifeless body and rushed away to throw up. She was definitely a site. Blood oozed from her pores and mouth, not to mention eyes were wide with horror. Dawn and the others were coming towards them when Conner shot Jean a 'No.' look. She held back with Dawn as Xavier hovered closer to the scene. He couldn't hide the look of shock on his face. "We'll get Dawn back inside and you can put her in the temporary medlab." Xavier said. Conner carried Catherine while Methos revived Duncan.

****

Two Hours Later

Catherine awoke in the medlab. Her body ached all over and the worried looks on her loved ones faces didn't help either. She tried to sit up. Methos pushed her back on her pillows and adjusted the bed for her. "Lay down it'll be a few more hours until you're at full strength again." Methos said as he examined her with Hank at his side. Hank was surprised to find that he used to be a doctor himself. "I'm fine. Have Buffy and the others arrived yet? I need to talk to her." Catherine asked in a peeved tone. "No. Now rest. They still have an estimated two hours to arrive." Methos said bluntly. Catherine glared at him. "No. You rest I'm getting up and going outside to train." Catherine said in a tone of voice that said, '**_Don't fuck with me right now_**.' "Catherine be reasonable. You're still weak. If you train now you'll only do yourself more damage than good." Duncan said. Catherine for the first time in her life glared at her father. She then shakily stood up. "I'm going to go train," was the only thing she muttered before she left the room. 

Duncan was about to go after her when Conner stopped him. "Let her go. She's frightened and this is the only way she knows how to deal with it." Conner said. "I'm her father she could come to me." Duncan said hurt. "Duncan, you've only been her father for little over a year and in that year her entire world has been changed forever. She doesn't know how to cope yet." Conner said. "Leave her be."

"Yes, old friend. When she's ready she'll come to you." Xavier said. "If you start coddling her now she'll never get past the fear and self-doubt she's feeling now. Your fatherly attitude could end up endangering her life."

****

Outside

Catherine stood still looking at the front gate as if she were trying to will the past events of the day to re-enact before her eyes. Her sword was drawn in a shaky hand. The only thought that ran through her mind was "I could have lost Dawn. I wasn't strong enough." There in front of the gate underneath the now dark sky she started her katas. 

Unknown the Catherine Methos stood watching the frightened girl. He knew exactly what she was going through. There were always times in the lives of immortals when they felt helpless and this was Catherine's. He watched as her moves went from controlled to frantic. She then collapsed to the ground and began to cry and shake. Methos couldn't watch anymore and moved toward her. "Shh. It'll be okay Cathy. You'll be okay." Methos said as he cradled his 'niece' in his arms. Catherine didn't look at him; she just stared up at the sky. Catherine hugged Methos close and asked, "Doesn't it bother you that with all the gifts of power I have that I couldn't beat him?" Methos sighed and said, "No one here could have done any better. I'm the oldest immortal alive and I was powerless today as well. If it wasn't for you and the barrier you put around the mansion would have probably been taken by Apocalypse."

"He still ended up killing me." Catherine said weakly. Methos and the others were right she needed to rest. Catherine promptly blacked out in Methos' arms. Methos took a free hand and wiped her long hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I owe you so much. I won't let you fight Apocalypse again. If its me he wants then it's me he'll get." Methos said as he carried her back to the mansion.

****

A clearing outside of Sunnydale 

The entire Scooby gang including Spike were gathered and nervous. Domino and Cable decided that they should stay behind and guard the Hellmouth. Giles thought this was strange considering Cable's history with Apocalypse, but since there was no time to argue he let it slide. Buffy was digging a trench with her pacing when the Blackbird arrived and Scott, Remy, and Logan started getting everyone aboard. Buffy was the first to board and didn't even make eye contact with Scott. She merely handed him the printed version of the newspaper article and took a seat on the plane. It didn't take a telepath to see that she was pissed at him and the others. Scott silently prayed that Buffy didn't try to take his or Catherine's heads. 

Next on where Giles and the vampire know as Spike. "Who's he?" Logan asked Logan of Giles. "That's Spike our vampiric alli, don't worry he's neutered." Giles said with a smile. He knew that would ruffle Spike's feathers. "Oh Remy sorry mon ami." Remy said with a look of pity. Spike turned to Giles and said, "I hate you." "Not that kind of Neutered. Some military sods caught me and put a bleeding chip in my head. I can't hurt anything except other monsters. So I'm stuck with these sods until I can get the thing out." Spike said now only slightly peeved. Giles was grinning from ear to ear. Remy was laughing now as was Logan and Scott was hoping that having a vampire in Raven's Keep wasn't a bad idea.

Next came Willow and Tara who shot Scott a few shy glances and waves as they held hands and found their seats. Scott was still blushing. Finally came Anya and Xander. "Hello Scott." Anya said. "Are you and Jean having good sex because Xander and I are. You don't look too relaxed," Anya said as Xander tried to shuffle her to a seat faster. Remy and Logan were practically leaning on each other laughing while Scott turned the same color of his shades. Then Anya noticed Remy and Logan. "Who's the red head with the weird eyes? Is he a demon?" At that Remy straightened a bit. "Who's the short guy? I bet he gets a lot of sex. Feral is so in." Anya said as Xander went about trying to explain, for the hundredth time, there are certain things you don't say out loud. Scott had a look on his face that said; "**_I am avenged_**." After that the flight was to say the least quiet. 

****

Two hours later at the mansion

Catherine was fully recovered now and sitting in the first floor den in Wesley's lap. The others were in strategic places around Dawn. She still was pissed. Mostly at herself for not being stronger. Everyone else including the professor told her that she did more than anyone could have possibly. Wounding Apocalypse was a feet to be proud, but all Catherine could think of was how he had killed her with a wave of his hand. Had she really defended the mansion with her powers or was he just playing with them? Jean interrupted her thoughts when she stood up and announced that Scott and the others would be landing shortly. '**_Let the games begin.'_** Thought Catherine. Xavier gave her a look that said, **_'Stop being cynical. That's not you.'_**

Storm walked out onto the patio and provided a suitable cover of fog and clouds for the descending plane. First off was Logan. Jubilee ran and gave him a big hug that he returned gladly. Catherine thought they were cute, kind of like her and Duncan when her father wasn't being overprotective. For a second she wondered what it would be like to be a normal sixteen-year-old with Duncan and Amanda. She shook her head to banish the thought, she wasn't normal. What normal sixteen-year-old had a live in lover, immortal parents, a witch, and a mutant that belonged to group of spandex clad superheroes? Catherine scanned the 'Scooby gang' for new faces or at least people she'd never been formally introduced to. Among them were Willow's girlfriend Tara, Anya, Xander's girlfriend, and Spike. "Well let's get this over with girl." Catherine said to herself as she walked up to the plane. 

"Miss Macleod, it's a pleasure to see you again." Giles said as he hugged her briefly. Then he caught sight of Wesley. "Wesley, what are you doing here?" Giles asked. Wesley smiled and put his arm around Catherine's waist. "Catherine and I are together." Wesley said. "Oh. How in the world did you land her?" Giles said with a wicked smile. Catherine laughed a bit at the older Brit's humor. Wesley looked a little put out. "Is it that amazing that I could find a beautiful woman that would be interested in me?" Wesley asked. "Yes." was Giles' only reply. Catherine laughed louder as Giles took her arm and proceeded to introduce her to Tara.

"Tara, this is Catherine Macleod. While we're here you could learn quite a bit from her. She inherited her powers from the very first witch." Giles said. Tara meekly said hello and shook Catherine's hand. Tara jumped form the touch. "Is something wrong?" Catherine asked. "Oh No it's just that I can sense your power, it's amazing." Tara said with awe in her voice. Catherine smiled. "Not really." Catherine still doubted her own strength. "Its good to see you again Willow. Sorry about the blacking out thing, it's a side effect that can't be avoided." Catherine said. Willow nodded and said it was okay. Next up Giles introduced her to Spike. "Hello luv. I was expecting a powerful old hag not a simply delicious looking little muffin like you." Spike said as he took her hand and kissed it. She decided to tease him a little. "Thank you William. Oh and you can get that naughty little thought out of your mind. I'm taken." Catherine said with a sly grin as she left the shocked vampire. Catherine turned, "Oh and by the way I'm also a telepath." 

The last new comer was Anya, the ex-vengeance demon. "Anya, this is Catherine." Giles said simply. "Hello, so you're boffing Wesley." Anya said as Xander slapped his hand to his forehead in annoyance. Catherine didn't miss a beat. "Yes I am and we're having a wonderful time." Anya grinned mischievously. "I like her." Anya said. Meanwhile Duncan was giving Wesley the 'you touched her' look again and playing with the hilt of his sword. He moved next to Bobby. "Don't look at me man. He doesn't like me anymore than you." Bobby said to Wesley. "I know. I was hoping that he'd take one look at you and decide to leave me alone." Wesley said. "That's cold man." Bobby said. "You should know." Wesley said with a smirk. Wesley shouldn't have smirked, Macleod thought it was meant for him. And so the chasing of Wesley with the katana began.

Catherine would have stopped Duncan if not for a certain someone punching her in the face and sending her sliding across the grass.

Jubilee and the other X-Men besides Scott were on the other side of the yard meeting and greeting their new guests. Dawn was hoping up and down in front of Xander and Spike. Spike smiled, he had a soft spot for the kid. She wanted to know what everyone was doing back in Sunnydale. Then they all turned at the sound of a loud crack. Jubilee and Dawn say at the same time, "Oh shit!"

Catherine stood up glaring at the slayer. She didn't need to ask what the punch was for; she could read minds after all. "You bitch! You could have told me about this sooner, instead I have to read about it in a news paper." Buffy said in a low growl that could of put Logan to shame. Catherine glared at her. "You know what? Fuck this shit! I do the best I can to teach your sister to take care of herself, I get attacked and killed, and then you show up and punch me. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Catherine said as she flipped forward and slams a boot to the side of Buffy's face.

Buffy is sent sliding back against the plane as Scott disembarks. "Catherine, Buffy stop this at once!" Scott barks. They both turn to him. "Fuck off Scott!" They both say in unison. Buffy looks at Catherine and lunges for her, sending both rolling around on the ground. Catherine flips Buffy off of her and jumps to her feet, but Buffy isn't slowed down at all as she too has jumped to her feet. They both start throwing furious punches at each other. Buffy is obviously the one with more brawn but Catherine's cat like reflexes help he land a couple of major blows to Buffy's midriff.

On the other side of the yard the Professor is getting angry. He uses his telepathic powers to send a booming message to Buffy and Catherine's minds to stop. He then instructs Jean to grab Buffy while he grabs a very pissed and powerful Catherine before she does something that she'll regret. "Catherine! Buffy! Stop this at once. You are not each other's enemies, we are here to protect Dawn or have you forgotten that." The professor stated. Buffy and Catherine stopped there struggling and looked at each other as if they had just woken up from a dream. "He's right you know. We shouldn't be fighting each other." Buffy said. Catherine smiled at her. "Yeah we should be kicking Glory and Apocalypse's butts." Catherine said with a gleam in her eyes that just screamed '**Amanda**.' The two young women smiled at each other. That is until they here Wesley screaming about a crazy Scot with a sword. Catherine bows her head and says, "Not again."

Meanwhile Bobby, Logan, and Remy are exchanging money. Bobby won the first bet about Xavier breaking up the first fight, but lost all his money when he thought Wesley couldn't scream like a little girl.

After that everything calmed down as Catherine and Conner pulled her irate father off of her boyfriend.

****

Somewhere in New York the next day

Ben moaned as he woke up in a room completely done in pink and red cushions. He had a raging headache and it didn't help that he had no idea where he was and he had on a pink nightie. "Where the hell am I now?" He asked the air only to be answered by one of Glory's many demon servants. "We're in New York. Salem Center I think they call it." The female demon said in a low voice. "Why am I here?" Ben asked. "The Key is here." The demon said before she turned leaving him a set of men's clothes. Ben eyed the clothes warily before heaving a sigh and getting dressed. "At least I get to see New York and maybe this way Glory won't hurt any of my friends." Ben said to himself. He walked out into the street a short time later to survey his new surroundings. Maybe this could be a new start for him.

****

Raven's Keep: Dining Room 

Catherine and the others where having breakfast in the formal dining room this morning in stead of the usual standing around in the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be having his or her own conversations except for the immortals. Wesley was talking Giles and the newly returned Joe Dawson, Xander was talking to Hank and Bobby trying to get the skinny on Catherine and Wesley, the Professor was having a quiet conversation with Jean and Orroro, and Buffy, Tara, Willow, and Anya seemed to be engrossed with the gossip that Dawn and Jubilee were supplying. Scott, Remy, and Logan were outside working on their newly salvaged motorcycles. The immortals just sat and ate quietly contemplating the up coming battle.

Catherine sipped her tea as she eyed the three Watchers thoughtfully. If she hadn't come to know Wesley's little 'ticks' she'd have thought they were just talking about the weather. She supressed the urge to peek inside their minds. She had the feeling that it was just too early to be serious, although she was already there. '_When did I become so serious? I'm supposed to be the fun Macleod.'_ Catherine asked herself. 

On the other side of the table Xander was trying to digest his food and the information of what was happening. "Okay, so that's Methos over there only he's better, and now this evil mutant guy is after him because he was one of the original four horsemen and he wants him back so that he can destroy the world." Xander said. "Yes. Precisely my young friend. Our rather aged friend was the original death." Beast clarified. "Yeah and somehow Wesley and Catherine met in Paris, ended up in L.A. together, and became a couple." Bobby said with a bit of acid in his tone. "Hey is the little green man of jealousy popped his head into this conversation?" Xander teased Bobby. "Shut up." Bobby snapped. Hank laughed a bit, as did Xander. "I miss my bubble baths. Man imagine if we'd stayed together a little longer. It wouldn't have been just foreplay by now. But oh no mister I-have-a-snooty-Brit.-accent had to show up." Bobby griped. Xander and Beast let out small snorts. Xander discreetly leered down the table at Catherine then turned to Bobby and Beast. "Feel your pain."

Catherine wondered why Xander gave her that leer from the other in of the table. "_For his sake I hope Dad didn't catch that look."_ Catherine looked. Duncan did catch the look. "_Uh oh his eye is twitching."_ Catherine thought. "_Okay Catherine you must distract Daddy." _Catherine thought. 

"Dad have you called mom lately? When are you going to marry her anyway and make an honest woman of her?" Catherine asked as Duncan spat half of the contents of his mouth onto Catherine are polished oak table while the other half went down the wrong path. "I uh uh…What brought that on?" Duncan sputtered. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to know when you two were going to make me legitimate. And stop fighting the feelings that you have for each other." Catherine said putting on her most innocent face, which fooled no one. Xavier was fighting back a rather huge smile while the others including Remy, Logan, and Scott who had just come in, just squeaked and sputtered. It was no secret how Duncan felt about Amanda, if she crooked her little finger he'd come running. Only thing was both were stubborn and wouldn't make a first move.

"Worry about your own personal life young lady." Duncan said in warning. It was his training -today-is going-to-be-payback voice. "She has a point Duncan. You too should just get it over with, you wouldn't be the only married immortal couple." Conner said with a grin. "My personal life is very 'good' Daddy." Catherine said putting emphasis on the word good. Xander hooted, "Way to go my man Wesley!" Wesley blushed as Giles rolled his eyes and Joe gave him the same evil look Duncan always gave him. By now everyone was laughing and for a short moment forgot anything was wrong.

****

Salem Center Marketplace

Ben walked through the open-air market and smiled at the children running down the street playing. This was a very nice place so far, he hoped it would stay that way. He was so busy enjoying the scenery that he forgot to watch where he was going and bumped into someone. "Buffy!" "Ben?"

****

Near the Institute

A tall burly man with shaggy blond hair past his shoulder blades stood looking at the rubble and the construction crew clearing the burnt debris. A gloved hand touched his burned and scarred face. His own healing factor had gotten rid of most of the burns but his face was by far the worst. No amount of mutant genes could get rid of those horrible wounds. During his recovery the only thing he could think of was revenge. "That little brat is going to pay for this. While I'm at it I'll take out the runt too." He said to himself.

A mile down the road another seemingly younger man with short dirty blond hair watched to threat to his charge. "You won't hurt her. I'll stop you and make up for my betrayal." He said as he slipped on a pair of dark shades and jumped on his bike. Maybe if he found Catherine first he could warn her without coming near the Highlanders, there was no telling how they'd react to him now. Richie jumped on his bike and head to the last place he'd thought he'd ever want to see again, Raven's Keep.

Okay he's back by popular demand. RICHIE!!!! How long is he back for you ask? That depends on what my muse and I think of next. Much thanks to Marcus for his suggestions and feedback on this one. The climax is coming soon and it promises to be a real knock down drag out fight of good versus evil. In the next series I'm going to have Catherine do a little dimensional traveling. So far I'm set on her going to the X-Men evolution dimension and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. If you guys have any suggestions I'm all ears. Read and Review Please. J Make an author happy. 


	8. Prelude to the Future Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but an idea. Don't sue I have nothing. This is fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE  
  
BY  
  
ANIMEFREEK  
  
  
  
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
After the events of breakfast Catherine suggested that they all do something fun together to ease the tension of the past few hours. Scott and the Guys suggested they play soccer in the garden. While the girls wanted to go into town, which really meant 'We want to use Charles' charge accounts to buy outfits we'll never wear.' Scott didn't think going into town was such a hot idea, but Catherine pointed out that there was no use in hiding since Apocalypse knew where they were and he could break through the magical defenses if he tried hard enough. So reluctantly Scott let them go while the guys, minus Hank who was talked into coming so he could help with the bags, convened to the garden to play a game of soccer and train.  
  
  
  
Fast Forward: The Marketplace  
  
"Ben." "Buffy." "What are you doing here?" They both said at once. "I'm visiting family. And you?" Buffy commented. "Oh. I'm here at a medical convention." Ben said. "I didn't know there was a medical convention in the city." Said a surprised Hank. Ben quickly covered his tracks. "Ah. Well it's really a bunch of us interns having a party. We're calling it a 'convention' for the discount rates."  
  
"Ah. Med school, I remember it well." Hank said with a grin on his holographic face. Yes he had is holographic watch on today and was using one of Catherine's favorite disguises, Hugh Jackman. To say that Catherine and the others were getting some jealous looks was an understatement. "Ahem, mind introducing us Buffy?" Catherine said with her usual wicked grin.  
  
"Yeah, these are my friends Catherine MacLeod, Henry Macoy, Ororo Munroe, Rogue, Jubilation Lee, my cousin Jean Grey-Summers, and the rest of the guys you know." Buffy said with a grin. "Hi Ben. Small world." Willow said cheerfully while Anya and Tara waved. "Yeah really small world." Ben said. He couldn't keep some of his worried tone out of his voice. He hoped that being on another coastline would keep his friends safe from the hell goddess. No such luck. "So Ben want to join us for lunch?" Buffy asked. But before they could go some unwanted guests showed up.  
  
"Miss MacLeod please come with us." A man in a dark suit and shades said to her. Both Buffy and Catherine thought, 'Watchers.'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Back At Raven's Keep  
  
Sabertooth watched Raven's Keep form a nearby hill that was sheltered by bushes and dark trees. "So this is where the X-Geeks and the runt are. The spitfire's done well for herself maybe I'll ransom her before I kill her." He says with a feral grin on his scared face.  
  
Below in the gardens of Raven's Keep the others are lounging, strategizing, or meditating. "So you're saying that this Glory being has a weakness after all." Scott said to clarify. "Yes Scott she does. The problem finding her when her human conduit is in control. You see the person is completely human, a separate entity, he or she might not even know Glory is a part of them. To make things more difficult the 'person doesn't even give off any kind of magical essence." Giles explained. "So you're saying we'll have to take the more dangerous route and confront Glory directly unless this human is found." Xavier said. "Exactly." Giles said. "This is not looking good." Scott said as he looked over across the yard toward Bobby, Remy, Logan, and Xander who were playing a game of two-on-two soccer.  
  
"Homme don't ya t'ink we should be over dere wit fearless leader?" Remy asked Xander. "Nothing we can do that we haven't already done. Right now all we can do is relax while we can. I can tell you exactly what they're saying. He's telling them about Glory's human side and how they're still clueless about whom he or she is." Xander said as he shifted the ball between his feet. "Hey wit da two powerful femmes here we'll find a way to stop her and in the meantime Remy think he about to steal that ball." Remy swiftly stole the ball and passed it to Logan. "Hey I was distracted!" Xander yelled. "With Remy you snooze you loose. He is an ex-thief remember." Bobby teased. "More help, less talk Iceman." Xander said with an annoyed expression. Bobby smiled and iced over following the Remy and Logan to recapture the ball.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile: The Marketplace  
  
"I really don't get into cars with strange men so why don't go away." Catherine said coldly. "Miss MacLeod, please come along quietly we don't want to have to make a scene." The man said while slowly opening his blazer to reveal a revolver with silencer to her and the rest of her anterodge. "We could do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice." He said. Catherine nodded her head and allowed the men to take her into custody. Telepathically she told Jean to contact the others immediately and to use cerebro to track her if necessary. "So boys where are we headed? I hope it's that charming little bistro down the coast, you know the one that serves French food." Catherine said trying to be coy. The Watchers said nothing as they lightly shoved Catherine in a black Sadan. Leaving behind a very worried group of mutants and witches.  
  
"This is not good. Joe told me about rogue Watchers, they'll kill her if they find out for sure she's an immortal." Jubilee said. "Yeah the Watchers can be pretty ruthless when threatened. I wonder if any of them have ever been vengeance demons?" Anya mused.  
  
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Duncan, Methos, and Connor where in the center of the garden meditating and sparring, when suddenly they felt that all too familiar buzz in their heads. Their bodies tensed as they prepared for the worst. What they got was, to say the least, unexpected.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You must have a death wish." Duncan said as he advanced on the young man before him. "Mac, I didn't come here to start trouble. I came here to warn Catherine that bad things come in threes." Richie said. "I know that you're here." Duncan spat. Catherine wasn't the only one hurt by Richie's betrayal, so was Duncan. Maybe Duncan, more so. Richie was Duncan's first pupil and best friend. Duncan loved Richie and trusted him with not only his life but also that of his daughter.  
  
"Mac listen please. I've spent this entire time trying to find some way to make up for what I did. The only thing I can think of is to try and protect her. Maybe if I do that maybe both of you will find a way to forgive me for being weak." Richie said. He didn't sound like the carefree immortal he once was. For the first time in his life he sounded aged. 'He's growing.' Connor thought. "Make up? Make up? Do you honestly think that one good deed is going to erase the damage that you've caused? She could have died; my miracle could have died in that warehouse. You broke the trust that was between us and it'll be a long time before I ever trust you again. Catherine has a forgiving heart, I know she'll forgive you, but I don't know if I ever will." Duncan said as a host of emotions filed over his face. His heart was breaking again; Richie was his 'son' the one who would carry on his knowledge if not his name.  
  
"Duncan, listen to me. If I can be forgiven so can he. We both made mistakes that could have cost Catherine her life, we both were weak." Methos said. Duncan looked at Methos in awe. "Methos that wasn't your fault! Unlike him you didn't have a choice. You weren't strong enough to fight the shadow king." Duncan said.  
  
"Precisely Duncan, Methos was weak and so was Richie. The circumstances were different but the weakness was the same regardless. The shadow king got to them both just in different ways. He shoved Methos into the background of his own body and corrupted Richie using his own fears against him." Connor said. Duncan turned away form them and walked back up to the mansion.  
  
"It'll take some time for Duncan to come around, but if we have nothing else in this life we have time. Come inside and tell us what this new danger is to Catherine. She'll be back from town soon and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, brat." Methos said as he put his around Richie's shoulders and led him inside. Connor opted to go find Duncan and to make sure his cousin, the new boyfriend, and the ex-boyfriend didn't start a scene when they saw that Richie was going to stay.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile somewhere underground  
  
"Really gentlemen I was expecting somewhere a little more elegant and a little less grime filled. Let me guess all of you are single right." Catherine smirked as she delivered her jibe. It earned her a hard slap across the face. 'That's going to bruise.' She thought as she focused on the man who delivered the blow. "Stop playing games Miss MacLeod. We know you've broken the rules of the game and that won't be tolerated. Your kind is a disease on the earth and you will be destroyed. So be a good little condemned bitch and tell us where the rest of your immortal kin are so we can send them on behind you." The Watcher said. Catherine fixed her eyes with his and said, "Go To Hell." That not only earned her a slap across the face but a blow to the gut as well. "Not before you Miss MacLeod, not before you." The Watcher said.  
  
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Things at Raven's Keep weren't going that well either especially when Bobby saw Richie entering the mansion with Methos. "You SON OF A BITCH! You've got some nerve showing your face here after what you've done." Bobby said as he iced over and sent a punch straight for Richie's jaw. A loud crunch was heard as Richie was sent back into the far wall. "Drake what's going on here?!" Scott said he rushed in followed by Xavier and the others. "What's going on here is that this jerk is about to get the beating of his immortal life for showing up here again!" Bobby said advancing on the downed immortal. "Bobby wait. This isn't going to solve anything." Scott said gripping his best friend's shoulder. "Scott you weren't there. You weren't there in the middle of the night when she had nightmares, you didn't hold her when she cried herself to sleep in your arms because her best friend in the world betrayed her to a thing that wanted to kill her." Bobby said as his voice began to crack. "The first night that happened I promised myself that if I ever saw him again that if I didn't kill him I'd make him wish that he were dead." "I already do." Richie said as he started to stand. And it was true, just knowing that he'd caused Catherine to cry was enough to shatter his soul. He loved her with all his heart even if the feeling would never be returned.  
  
"Good. I hope you do. I know the minute she sees you and hears you say 'I'm sorry' she'll let you back in her life, maybe she'll even trust you with her life again, but don't expect any of us to trust you. When you burned Catherine you burned us and we will protect her if you try and hurt her again." Bobby said with a cold tone that matched his exterior. "She may not love me that way anymore but I will always love her that way and I will always be there for her. If you hurt her again I will kill you." Bobby then stalked off to his room.  
  
Wesley couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he listened to Bobby's words. Bobby and Catherine had shared so much in their short time together and he'd seen so many sides of Catherine that Wesley had yet to discover. He wondered for a split second if he was really good enough for Catherine. How could a woman who inspired the devotion of so many ever be satisfied with the likes of him? Wesley never diluted himself with thoughts that he was brave or even strong. He was a bookworm, a scholar who was not only a disappointment to him at times but was a disappointment to his own father, abusive as he may have been.  
  
'Don't underestimate yourself Wesley. I know Catherine's mind, but more importantly I know her heart. If you look into her eyes you can see what you mean to her. She doesn't need a brave man to protect her or a strong man to shelter her. She needs 'you' to love her for who she really is. She may not have opened herself up to you like she did with Bobby but that will come with time. Perhaps you should open up to each other, that may mean more to her than other action of love or devotion that even her own family could give her.'  
  
Wesley turned to Xavier and mouthed to words thank you. Xavier nodded. Wesley reminded him much of himself when he was younger. He too was unsure of who he was and his own worth to the world or the people he cared for, and to some extent he still was.  
  
Everyone was silent until Xavier cleared his throat and announced that Jean and the others were returning early and that Watchers had taken Catherine. Then the room exploded.  
  
"What! No one knows that Catherine is immortal." Duncan yelled. "They do now Mac." Joe said walking in. "They know and what's worse is that the rogues have her. She's at the inn where Cassandra died. My contacts say that the rogues are trying to get information out of her about other immortals. Mac you've got to get her out of there, even if they do get some sort of information out of her her number's up." Joe said with a grim expression.  
  
"Supposedly that missing Watcher called in said Catherine was a headhunter. They don't know about her other powers but if they find out Mac." Joe trailed off. Images of witch-hunts and mutants being exterminated plagued his thoughts. "They won't find out Joe." Methos said as he grabbed his duster and hid his sword. "Scott come with me, the rest stay here. The less people that go in the less chance that someone will be identified."" Methos said as they headed toward the nearest car and back to the small inn that Methos never wanted to see again.  
  
  
  
In a cab outside a warehouse  
  
Ben sat back and ran the recent events of the day through his mind as the cab traveled back toward the warehouse district where he was forced to call home for now. Somehow the day had seemed brighter to him with the thought that Buffy and the others where on a completely different but fate couldn't be king to him, not even once. He thought that maybe his new friends would be safe from the being he was forced to share an existence with. That dream came crashing down as he saw Buffy again.  
  
"Yo, kid! This is your stop." The cabby yelled to get his attention. Ben had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. "Uh, yeah thanks." Ben said as he exited the cab. As he was about to hand the driver his money he felt a surge of pain ripple through his body. It could mean only one thing... Glory. "God." he sad as he keeled over, "Drive away, quickly, get out of here!" "Kid? What's the matter?" The cabby asked as he hopped out of the cab and around to help the fallen young man. Unfortunately this act of kindness wasn't going to go unpunished. The cab driver who expected to see a young man with dark brown hair on the ground was now looking a petite blonde with a malicious smile on her face. "I hope you don't expect me to pay for that ride." She said as she quickly lashed out for the cabby's throat. The cabby was now dangling a foot off the ground and squawking like a chicken as the air to his lungs was being cut. Glory let out a small giggle before snapping his neck and dropping him to the ground like so much garbage on the curb.  
  
Glory wiped her hands on her clothes in disgust. "Humph. I really should get cronies to do this sort of thing, I detest touching humans." Glory said to herself. "You're getting sloppy in your old age." Apocalypse said in the form of Kalos. "You could have at least let him live long enough to ask where your little human host has been. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Glory scowled at him. "It doesn't matter where the whelp goes I'm always the one in control at the end." Glory said with a smirk. "Oh it would if you'd known that today you stood a few precious feet away from your precious key." Kalos grinned and Glory's face fell. "Where! Tell me now!" She screamed. Kalos' grin got even wider. "Right under your nose, right along with the slayer and her irritated friends and my 'Angel of Death', all together in a neat little package ready to unwrapped when we see fit. We hold all the cards now and by tomorrow evening we should both have what we need to bring this world to its knees."  
  
Glory smiled at Kalos and to anyone who didn't know what Glory was she looked like the epitome of innocence and beauty. "Well then tonight we should celebrate the destruction and torture of human kind." She said with a sickly sweet laugh. "Yes we shall for tomorrow night your little human side is going to unwittingly help us." Kalos said as he offered his arm to Glory and they strolled away leaving the dead cabby carelessly out in the open.  
  
At the Inn  
  
Catherine was not fairing very well at all. Her immortal healing factor was probably the only thing keeping her alive from the beating she was getting. Her mind was dazed and she had to stop herself from using her mutant powers. Finding out that she was a mutant and immortal would probably send these psychos over the edge and they'd take her head right then and there. 'Being a mutant can be very complicated at times.' Catherine thought to herself.  
  
"Miss MacLeod please. All you have to do is cooperated with us and we'll stop this. You're really a beautiful creature, we don't want you to suffer." The Watcher said softly. "Oh I'm beautiful now. What was it? A few minutes ago or a few hours ago? I thought I was a disease upon the earth. You need to make up your mind." Catherine spat at him. She knew what he was doing. He was trying the 'good cop', 'bad cop' routine on her, trying to exploit whatever fear he could find in her. Yeah, she was scared but she'd gone up against guys' way more scary and cops too. No way was he going to get her to betray her family, even if it meant her head. 'Where are you guys?' She asked as she reached out with her mind. 'We're outside. Where are you?' Scott answered. Catherine silently thanked Jean and Xavier for developing a repoir with telepaths for the other X-Men. 'Underground. In a room, a wine cellar I think. Yeah definitely a wine cellar. Eww! Cheap wine! Now I'm insulted, I'm half French the least they could do is stick me in a wine cellar with the good stuff.'  
  
  
  
Outside the Inn  
  
Scott shook his head and grinned a little. Methos gave him a questioning look. "I don't know Amanda that well but she probably gets her sense of humor form her. She's the only person I've heard of who can get kidnapped and beaten and complain about being put in a wine cellar with cheap wine." Scott said. Methos gave him a confused look and asked, "How do you know that's she's been hurt?" "Once a physic opens their mind to you like Jean, Xavier, and Catherine have you can feel them to some extent. Of course if they are in pain they'll shield you from it but there is this nagging feeling in the back of your head that tells you they're hurt." Scott said and went silent for a second as the two men starting walking to the back of the inn. "I've felt it too many times with Jean and Nathan not to know what it is."  
  
"Here's the cellar door. She's close I hear voices." Methos said. "Okay, before we go in I'll ask Catherine how many there are." Scott said. Scott turned back to Methos a couple of seconds later. "She says that there are three guys in the room with her now and at least three more somewhere else on the premises. We'll go in on the count of three." Scott said. Methos grabbed his arm. "You do realize that we can't leave any witnesses. To protect Catherine and what she is and possibly to protect yourselves as well they can't be left alive." Scott gave a grim nod in understanding. Killing was against everything the X-Men stood for, but they were going to do this to protect Catherine, Dawn, and possibly the world.  
  
Inside the Inn  
  
"What is it Miss MacLeod? Aren't we interesting enough for you to talk to? You seem to be occupying your thoughts with other things." The Watcher said noticing the far away look in Catherine's gaze. 'Shit.' Catherine thought to herself. The Watcher then sent her reeling back in the chair she was tied to. Catherine hoped that her face would heal before her father saw the worst of it. She was a sight. She could feel the swelling around both her eyes and her lip was definitely split and her jaw felt funny. If she was right Hank might have to reset it when she got out of there. Her head was now pounding from hitting the stone floor. 'Hurry or I won't be able to walk out of here.' She thought to Scott. That was all the urging that Scott and Methos needed. They rammed through the Cellar door via energy blast.  
  
Methos took one look at Catherine on the floor in the toppled chair and his heart hurt. He didn't believe in chivalry but this was just cruel. These men hadn't held back anything. Catherine's clothes were bloody and she had gashes on her wrist where the ropes had bitten into her flesh. Her face was black and blue, her lip split and swollen along with both of her eyes, her jaw was broken, and from the glazing in her eyes she probably had a concussion.  
  
As the first of the Watchers to recover from the shock of the energy blast came at him Scott sent him into the wall with a roundhouse to the head. As he caught a glimpse of Catherine he made up his mind that he'd have no regrets about not leaving witnesses. Methos went to untie his 'niece' but had to cut down a rogue Watcher that came at him. Between Scott and himself the rest were too easily defeated and disposed of. When all was quiet they retrieved a very battered and unconscious Catherine and retreated to the woods and their unmarked car.  
  
  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Duncan and Wesley paced the length of Catherine's Main study as they waited for the trio to return. The thought of loosing Catherine had Duncan scared to death. No matter how old or powerful she was or could become she was still his baby, his miracle. Wesley was worried but not about whether she would return or not. He was worried about what kind of shape she'd be in when she returned. Catherine wasn't as strong as she let everyone believe after Kalos' attack. The spells, the constant training, the worrying about everyone but herself was getting to her. She'd come to bed at night exhausted and mentally drained. She'd fall asleep in his arms not even being able to utter good night before she passed out.  
  
"They're back." Jean announced. Jean's brow then furrowed and she looked toward Duncan and Wesley. "They're taking her straight to the medlab. Scott says we should be prepared when we see her. She's been beaten badly." Jean said with pain showing on her face. Duncan and Wesley were gone in a flash. Bobby and Logan were standing in a corner worry, anger, and a promise of death written on there faces for the guys that did this to her. The others slowly got up they really didn't want to see Catherine hurt, but they knew that she was going to need their support.  
  
The medlab  
  
Duncan had to serpress an anguished cry when he saw Catherine lying on the examination table unconscious and looking more fragile than the first time she died. Wesley looked as though he would collapse from pure horror. 'What kind of monster could do this to her?' was the only thought that went through his mind. They both approached the bed and carefully took one of Catherine's hands.  
  
"Hank, why hasn't she healed yet? It shouldn't take this long for her to start healing." Duncan asked. "I think I can answer that." Wesley said. "She's using an extraordinary amount of energy everyday and she's exhausted. Everything she has is going into the shield around the mansion, training, and teaching. She doesn't have the life-force necessary to heal herself properly." Wesley stated not looking a Duncan.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything about this? She's hurting herself, for what?" Duncan asked as he felt his anger rise again. This time directed at Wesley. "For us. The barrier around Raven's Keep is the best early warning that we have against Glory or Apocalypse. During the fight with Kalos she strengthened it. It's literally feeding off of her." Wesley said. "Why didn't she tell us? We could have found another way. She doesn't have to hurt herself to protect us." Duncan said. "She a MacLeod. Once their minds are set on something or someone there's no talking to them." Methos said. Connor nodded agreement as his gaze took in Catherine's battered state. "Its true Duncan. We MacLeods are a stubborn bunch, fate has decreed that we are protectors. It's the road we've always walked and now Catherine joins us and soon she'll have to walk this path without us. We're immortals we all walk alone sooner or later." Conner said. He had a feeling that Catherine would walk alone sooner than either one of them wanted to let her.  
  
"Mmmm.Daddy." Catherine said as she began to regain consciousness. "Yes." Both Wesley and Duncan said at the same time. The rest of the X-Men thought, 'Too Much Info or Kinky'. Catherine was still too out of it to notice the embarrassing situation. Logan smirked. His room when they were in California with Angel was right next to Catherine's and she was to put it mildly, very vocal when she was with Wesley. In the back of his mind he wondered if Buffy was vocal.  
  
"Catherine, baby you're home now. How do you feel?" Duncan asked.  
  
'I've been slapped around, threatened, beaten to a pulp. I feel like shit and my jaw hurts.' Catherine said telepathically to everyone. "Language, young lady." Duncan said. 'Whatever.' Catherine said. "She's testy when she wakes up." Bobby, Wesley and Richie said at the same time and gave each other jealous glares. Duncan rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to his daughter. "Catherine, Wesley told us how you've been lately. I want you to take back the power you used to strengthen the barrier, you're too weak without it and we need you fully restored to help us." Duncan said sternly. 'No. I can handle it, I need to protect Dawn and Methos.' Catherine argued. "Methos can take care of himself and Dawn has Buffy and the rest of the X-Men she's in good hands. I know you love them both but you're no good to them when you're weak as a kitten." Duncan said gently brushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"He's right kid. No need to prove to us how tough you are we know. We'll handle what comes when it comes." Joe said and the others nodded. Catherine knew she was out numbered. She meekly raised her right hand and made a sign in the air then closed her eyes as she felt a river of warm healing wind wash over her. For a split second the barrier around the mansion could be seen changing from a dark blue color to light blue. Willow and Tara leaned against each other as they felt the power rush past them and into Catherine. "Wow," was all they could say. They watched as Catherine's jaw snapped back into place and injuries she had crackled and fizzed with energy as she healed. When all was said and done she sat up partially only to be pushed back down by Wesley.  
  
"I'm fine now Wesley, I can get back to work now." Catherine said. "No. You're going to rest, tonight and all day tomorrow if I have to tie you down to the bed." Wesley said. Catherine got a sly look on her face. "Really, promise." "You've been hanging around Anya too long." Wesley said scooping her up in his arms. "Take her away Wesley, make sure she rests." Duncan said. "Something drastic is going to happen now I just know it! You two actually agreed on something concerning me." Catherine said with a yawn escaping her mouth. "Hush, its time you got some sleep." Wesley said. Catherine pouted. "I thought you were going to tie me to the bed." "I am. That way I know you'll stay there and go to sleep." Wesley said.  
  
Catherine looked over to a dark corner and said, "We'll talk tomorrow Richie. Welcome home." Before she was carried out of the room and toward hers and Wesley.  
  
"I guess you're staying huh kid." Logan said to Richie. "Yeah I guess so, but its gonna be awhile before anyone trusts me." Richie said as Logan signaled for him to follow. Logan could understand what Richie was going through, it wasn't that long ago that he needed a home and help and Xavier took him in and offered him a place with the X-Men.  
  
  
  
At the Warehouse  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work? Why don't we just go in and take the child? All this subterfuge is so cliché." Glory asked. "Because I like playing games, it what I do best with the humans." Kalos said. "Trust me your human side won't be able to resist trying to help his new friends." "Alright but I'd had better get my key. Time and my patience are running out. Honestly a good slaughter would make me feel better." Glory complained. "Just make sure your demons know their parts and tomorrow we'll both get exactly what we want." Kalos said coldly.  
  
  
  
Raven's Keep the Next Morning  
  
Catherine awoke feeling better than she had in a while. She felt Wesley's arms wrapped tight around her waist. With a grin on her face she remembered how Wesley planned on keeping her rested. He was the one who definitely was not going to get any rest today. She remembered the night before as she looked at her silk stalking hanging from her headboard. She had to remind herself to keep a few extra pairs around for 'special' occasions. Catherine was so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Wesley had opened his eyes and was now smiling at her with a satisfied grin. "Morning sleepy head." Catherine said with a grin to match Wesley's. "So what are we going to do today?" Catherine asked. "We're not going to do anything. I'm going to go help Giles with a counter spell that may help against Glory." Wesley said as began to sit up.  
  
"And just what am I supposed to do here all by myself? What if I get cold?" Catherine said in a mock pout while sitting up and letting her sheets pool around her waist. For a second he thought about repeating the last night's events then he shook the thought away. "I've got some important things to do as much as I'd love to stay in bed all day like I promised I've got to go." Wesley said with a tinge of regret. Catherine pouted and for a second she looked exactly like her mother. Totally French and totally appealing. "I have to get out of here before I do something that I won't regret." Wesley said as he rushed toward the bathroom to dress. Catherine laughed and fell back on the bed.  
  
In the library Tara, Willow, and Giles were looking over some of the ancient volumes that were in Cassandra's collection. "Willow, look at this. There's only one other volume in existence and it's in the Watcher vaults. This volume of Celtic spells in remarkable condition." Giles said handing the books to Willow as he spoke. Tara was in the corner sitting in a large plush chair with several mounds of texts around her. "I grew up in a family of witches and I've never seen this many spell books. Some of them are even hand written. She must have been gathering them for centuries." Tara said.  
  
"According to Catherine some of these volumes were written by Cassandra herself a thousand years ago. Others were acquired as Cassandra traveled across Europe, Asia, China, Japan, Africa, and the Americas." Wesley said as he entered the library. "Amazing. I wish I had more time to search through them casually but time may not be on our side." Giles said. "You said that you found a clue that could stop Glory yesterday may I see it?" Wesley asked. "Yeah but you won't like it, Giles nearly had a fit when he read it." Tara said as she handed an especially thick, black book with a red ribbon marking the page. Wesley steadied himself as he prepared to read the incantation.  
  
To defeat a Goddess and save the mortal plain let there be a sacrifice. Let pure hearts stop beating. Let warm blood run cold. Let light turn to dark. Let the soul journey to far off lands to make recompense. Only with lessons learned can thee return. Only with knowledge yet unknown can the final battle be won. Travel immortal soul and survive.  
  
"Sounds more like a prophecy than an incantation." Wesley said. "Keep reading." Giles said. The rest read like an instruction manual.  
  
This spell must be performed by three of Wiccan blood and power. Three who are willing to loose all to save all.  
  
Forever connected they will be. Forever bonded shall be the three. Through sorrow and joy, They shall feel the same.  
  
As One falls so shall all.  
  
The rest was just ingredients and talismans used in the ceremony. Wesley was disturbed by the wording of the incantation/prophecy. "You can't be serious about performing this. It clearly states that someone must die to defeat Glory." Wesley stated in a deadly calm. "It's a trade off that any of us are willing to make to save Dawn and our world. You yourself would do it." Giles said to Wesley. "I won't let her sacrifice herself." Wesley said. "You don't have a say in this Wesley. One life or millions, I can't standby and let them face a fate worse than death." Catherine said from a darkened corner. Everyone jerked toward the sound of her voice. "How long have you been there?" Giles asked. "Long enough. Whatever comes I'm in." Catherine said with sadness in her voice. ' When is my life going to stop being ruled by prophecies and the whims of fate?' Catherine asked herself. "You shouldn't be out of bed and should take time to think about this." Wesley said. "We don't have time to think Wesley. Something is going to happen very soon, I can feel it now. The forces are mounting against us and it's now or never." Catherine said.  
  
  
  
At the Warehouse  
  
Glory was pacing back and forth in her chambers. She could feel her human half trying to come to the surface. "Well I guess its ShowTime." She said with a wide grin. With that her visage change to that of Ben. "Ugh.What happened?" Ben said to himself. He then thought back and hoped that the cabby had just driven away but he doubted it. "Ah you're back. The mistress says that you are to say here today, she says that today is very important." A female demon said entering the room and handing Ben some clean clothes. "Stay here? Why?" Ben asked. "There's no need for you to know that. Just stay here today." The female demon snapped. Then the female demon left. "She's never hidden anything from me before. Maybe I should look around and find out what's she's hiding." Ben said to himself. Outside of the chamber Kalos grinned as he heard Ben rifling through drawers and papers 'left' on a desk.  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Breakfast was anything but settled, everyone seemed to have something to say about what Catherine and Buffy should do. Duncan and Wesley stated that they thought the spell was too risky and vague to be used. Again, they were agreeing. Catherine didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed beyond belief. Two of the men in her life that she loved more than life itself were ganging up on her. Dawn wasn't her usual cheery self, but no one expected her to be. She was scared and Scott and Jean didn't want to loose the only child they'd probably ever raise.  
  
Bobby was somewhere pissed off at the fact that Richie was allowed to stay in the mansion. "Oh so that's how its gonna be. He comes in, brings some information, and everything is forgiven. That's just great!" Bobby said as he stomped of into the gardens. Duncan was pretty much ignoring Richie as well. The tension in the mansion was thick.  
  
Buffy's end of the stick wasn't much better. She was having her own doubts about the extent of the slayer's powers against Glory and now Apocalypse was partnered with her. In her sight things were going from bad to worse, especially when she read the spell for herself. Someone was going to have to die to stop Glory. But who?  
  
Suddenly Catherine stood and cleared her throat. "Its seems to have an opinion on what Buffy or I should do with our own lives, well now its time that you heard what we have to say." Catherine spoke. "Catherine's right. No one has really asked us how we feel." Buffy said. "True. In the end it'll be our decisions and our abilities or lack there of that will decide whether we loose the coming battle or win. I'm sure that Buffy will be agree with me when I say that if this battle calls for a sacrifice of our lives we will gladly do it to save Dawn and our world. Its seems to be part of our destinies." Catherine said a matter of fact tone. Scott was about to say something when Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"Scott, Cuz. I know I haven't said much since I got here but I'm the Slayer, the chosen one. Believe me if there was a way out of fighting Glory and possibly Apocalypse, Giles would have found it by now. Before I came here Giles took me on a vision quest to find answers about what the Slayer truly was and to try and find a way to defeat Glory. On the vision quest I met the first Slayer, she told me that a slayer's gift was death. I don't really understand what she meant by that but if that's what it takes to give Dawn the normal life I never got, so be it."  
  
Catherine smiled at her friend. "Well I've never had a normal life, at least by society's standards. I'm an immortal thief's daughter, raised to be a thief although my mom wanted so much than that. Then I come to find out shortly after my fifteenth birthday that my dad is alive and an immortal as well. The rest of the story you know, but know this too that I wouldn't change a single moment of the time I've had with every one of you. You've been my teachers, my friends, my playmates, and most importantly my family. Before you the only family I had were my mom, you've all changed my life for the better." Catherine said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Duncan's voice was shaking as he began to speak. "Catherine, you sound as if you're saying goodbye. Don't say that." "I love you daddy, but I have to. None of us, not even an immortal are guaranteed precious moments into the future just smile for me daddy and enjoy me while I'm here. The spell I must perform will bind me with Willow and Tara but even that won't spare me from loosing a piece of myself in the process." Catherine said while looking at the floor and then around the table to rest her eyes on her father.  
  
"Catherine, we may not ever see eye to eye on anything but you're like a little sister to me and I respect you very much. You have a way of making people laugh and think at the same time and before you came to the X-Men our livers, minus all the mutant stuff, were pretty boring. I can't speak for the others but I'd follow you anywhere." Scott said. "I have faith in you and Buffy. We'll all get through this." He continued.  
  
"Oh man, Scott has faith in me, we really have to get through this now so I can tease him." Catherine said smiling through tears trying to lighten the mood. "Same goes for the rest of us darlins." Logan said as he squeezed Buffy's hand. Catherine could see those two together if they came out of this alive. 'Man would Scott have a cow if those two got together. I'd better put that on my 'to do' list.'  
  
"This is so touching. Can we have a group hug?" Anya sniffled. Everyone looked at Anya like she was crazy, nothing unusual there. "Ah, Anya honey, not the right occasion." Xander said as he hugged his girlfriend. "Maybe when we're happier Anya." Catherine said.  
  
"Well now that the good-byes are out of the way maybe we should get to work so that we won't need them." Catherine said as she left the table. Catherine telepathically told Richie to follow her and she told Wesley that she'd be in her private library in a few minutes and to bring the others there. As she strolled past Conner he grabbed her hands. "Your ancestors would be pleased. You're more of a MacLeod today than the day you were born. I'm proud of you." "Thank you uncle and I love you too." Catherine said as she continued walking with Richie in tow.  
  
At the Warehouse  
  
"Shit! This is bad. Very bad." Ben said to himself as her read a small journal he'd found in a hidden drawer in the desk. He was looking a blueprint of Raven's Keep. From what he'd read Apocalypse and Glory were planning on attacking Raven's Keep at dusk. According to Glory she'd amassed a small army of vampires and was ready to take the key by force. "Poor Dawn." Ben said. He then folded the papers and the journal entry and put them in his pockets. He made his decision; he was going to warn Buffy and the others and then try to put as much distance between them and himself as he could. Maybe that would at least buy them some much-needed time.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Ben said to himself. "I'm afraid we can't allow that. The Mistress gave us orders to keep you here. You will not disrupt the Mistress' plans." The female demon from earlier said in a threatening voice. "Sorry but I'm out of here." Ben said as he pushed her aside. He knew they wouldn't hurt him because Glory was a part of him, but they'd do everything short of it to keep him there. "Help! Help! The vessel is trying to leave!" The female demon squawked. Soon Ben was fighting his way through a throng of demons trying to subdue him. After a minute or two he made it into the hall and made a mad dash for the exit, with a little luck he'd make it to Raven's Keep on foot before nightfall.  
  
From the shadows a figure smirked at the young man fleeing from the demons. The female demon slowly approached him. "Did we do well master?" She asked. "Yes very well. Tell the others to keep him in sight and occasionally let him see one of you from a distance. He'll use so much energy trying to evade you that when he finally does reach Raven's Keep Glory will be well on her way to reemerging. Then when he is close to his goal Glory will take control and seize her prize. The vampires and demons attacking on my order at dusk should be enough of a distraction so that I can claim my prize as well." Apocalypse said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a sneer in his voice. "Yes everything is well. The pieces of the puzzle are finally together."  
  
  
  
Almost Dusk: Outside of Raven's Keep  
  
Ben was panting, trying to catch his breath. He'd been hiking along back alleys and roads for hours trying to avoid his demon pursuers. 'Almost there. Almost there and almost out of time.' He thought to himself as he pushed the gate's intercom. "Buffy, Willow, Mr. Giles, anybody. Open the gate. Its me Ben, I have something important to tell you." Ben gasped into the intercom. "Bugger off mate we're busy." Spike said into the intercom. "Please, its about Glory." Ben said. That got everyone's attention. Originally they were trying to keep Ben away from them but if he knew anything at all useful about Glory they had to speak to him. Buffy gave a nod to Spike. "Okay, come in." Spike said. Something about Ben didn't ring right with him. How did such a normal guy know anything about Glory?  
  
As Ben was ushered into the main library he noticed the strange dress of the members of the household. Most of them were in black uniform-like clothes and had grave expressions on their faces. Even Buffy and her friends looked gravely serious as they perused old leather volumes in the spacious library. He noticed that Giles was giving him a stern look and he wondered if coming here was a good idea at all.  
  
"Well you said you had something to tell us about Glory." Giles said. "Yes she's going to attack you at sundown with a small army of vampires and demons. She means to take the key from you." Ben said as he took out the blueprints and journal entries. "How did you get these? How do you know about Glory?" Giles asked getting more suspicious by the minute. "Its not important now. I've warned you now I have to get far away from here." Ben said turning to leave. "Ben it's almost sundown now, you have to stay here where it's safe." Buffy said. "You don't understand." Ben trailed off as he felt a familiar ache in his head. "Buffy's right. You'll be safer here with us." Willow said. "Ben are you alright?" Dawn asked. Ben looked up at the young girl and said, "I'm sorry, I was tricked. Shouldn't have come. Run!" Ben said before his features morphed into those or Glory's.  
  
Moments before in Catherine's Study  
  
Catherine, Duncan, Methos, and Richie were working out a strategy on how to get close enough to Glory without getting killed to be able to cast the spell. Suddenly Catherine began to feel ill and her eyes opened wide. "She's here. Somehow she got through our defenses, she's in the mansion." Catherine said as her eyes took on coldness. Catherine, followed by the other immortals raced to the main library to warn the others and get Dawn into a magically sealed room. Catherine arrived just in time to see Ben change to Glory and Dawn scream as the Goddess grabbed her and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Outside of Raven's Keep  
  
Glory reappeared with a screaming Dawn in tow next to Apocalypse in the form of Kalos. "Now", was all that Kalos said as the small legion of demons and vampires descended on the mansion and its inhabitants.  
  
Inside Raven's Keep Buffy was in hysterics and a hysterical slayer is not a good thing. "No! No way that bitch has Dawn and Ben!" Buffy yelled. "Calm down Buffy. We need you calm so we can get her back." Scott said trying to calm the raging slayer down. Buffy looked at Catherine and went quiet and stared. Soon everyone was staring at Catherine.  
  
Catherine whole demeanor seemed calm on the outside but if you looked in her eyes there was a storm of epic proportions blowing inside of her. Even Xavier couldn't break through her defenses now as the anger and anguish washed over her. Willow and Tara could feel Catherine's power building and the force made them cringe back. "If they want a fight they've got one now." Catherine said in monotone. As the others watched as Catherine's clothes changed from her X-Men uniform to the robes of a Celtic witch. She had on an ankle length form fitting dress that was complete black except for a silver chain that hung from her hips. Over her shoulder now hung a cape of black with silver accents along the edges. The hood was pulled up over head shielding her face. Catherine then stretched her hand forward as if asking for something and a ball of white and black light appeared and stretched into a sword of black metal.  
  
Catherine was frightening to say the least as her comrades looked upon her. Willow and Tara where shrinking into a corner now as if trying to shield themselves from something. "Willow, Tara what is it?" Wesley asked. "Its Catherine, its her anger. Its making her more powerful, we can hardly stand to be in the same room with her." Willow said weakly as she passed out. "Wesley you've got to calm her down or she'll kill us. We can't take this much power." Tara said. Her nose was starting to bleed.  
  
Wesley slowly moved toward the enraged witch. "Catherine, love, you have to calm down. Your powers are leaking, you're hurting Willow and Tara." Wesley moved a little out of Catherine's line of site so she could see Willow and Tara. The blank uncaring look in her eyes sent a chill through him. "Catherine, you've got to control it. This is not the time to rage." Wesley said in a more urgent tone. Catherine looked at Wesley as if she didn't know him at all and said, "Oh, but it's the perfect time." Suddenly a demon crashed through a window and was soon followed by at least five others. Catherine smiled as if she was a child in a candy store and dashed toward them.  
  
Bobby and Remy quickly moved Willow and Tara to a secured room as far away as they could get from Catherine. Meanwhile Catherine was slashing like a berserker at the attacking demons and vampires. She was smiling, enjoying the rage she was in, drowning it. Catherine slashed through the invaders as she made her way outside and into the thick of it all. The X-Men stopped worrying about her for the moment as they battled the intruders that managed to evade the ravenous immortal.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Warehouse  
  
Dawn was in small damp room listening as Glory laughed and rejoiced outside. The remaining demons rejoiced and cheered their earthbound Goddess. "Hell, Hell, Hell!" They chanted. Dawn drew her legs up against herself and started to cry. "Buffy? Catherine? Anybody, please come get me." She sobbed. "Humph. There's no saving you now little key of mine. Hell on earth will soon begin." Glory said through a crack in the door. Dawn could hear voice sounding so happy. It made her want to cry, so she did.  
  
Raven's Keep  
  
Duncan watched his daughter as they both fought to keep the mansion in tact. Well he was fighting to keep the mansion she seemed to be fighting for the joy of destruction. As he looked at her as the battled raged, for the first time since he'd met her she seemed a complete stranger.  
  
Flashback 1 year before: Paris just after they first met  
  
Amanda had left father and daughter on the barge together so they could get to know each other. They sat for at thirty minutes just sitting in silence, looking at each other. 'There's definitely a resemblance.' Duncan thought to himself as he continued to stare. 'I kinda look like him, cool.' Catherine thought. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was the kind of silence that old friends enjoy. The kind where you don't have to talk to know what the other is thinking. Duncan decided he should break the silence and try talking to her.  
  
"So you're my daughter." Duncan said sounding really lame even to him. "So you're my dad." Catherine said in a slightly mocking tone. 'Oh yeah she's mine.' Duncan thought to himself. "I really don't know what to say Catherine. I've never been in a situation like this." Duncan said. "I should hope not. This is awkward enough." Catherine said. Duncan was starting to get annoyed with this conversion; it was turning into 'one liners'. "Well I guess we should tell each other something about ourselves. Umm.What's your favorite color, food, music?" Duncan said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He really wanted to get to know her, but he was afraid she wouldn't trust him.  
  
Catherine looked at him for a second before she answered. "I really don't think I have a favorite color, but if I have to pick I'd have to say black, after all I am a thief. Although I like dark brown and other earth tones. My favorite food is Italian, but I'll pretty much try anything once, and I listen to pretty much everything except hardcore rap, my favorite genre is classical. I love Vivaldi and Mozart." Catherine said loosening up a little. "Really? I have a pretty good classical music collection in the den and I've been told my lasagna is pretty good." Duncan said with a smile.  
  
From there it was all smooth sailing for the two new family members. They talked about art and Duncan found that his daughter had inherited his taste in Japanese art and martial arts. He also found that his daughter could not only pick a lock in record time but play the piano, sing, speak as many languages as he could, and was a pretty good forger. She was already a black belt. She also, like him, preferred to be outside camping or hiking or just taking long walks so she could think about things. To his surprise he found that she only stole because of the thrill it gave her and she'd much rather not at all if she could help it. Catherine was delighted that she'd found a kindred spirit who appreciated what she thought were the real finer things in life. She was also overjoyed to find that for the first time in her life she had a past beyond that of herself and her mother, she had a history.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Duncan looked at his daughter now and felt something sting his heart. He felt deep sorrow as he watched her fight one of his clansmen on the day he did on that murky battlefield. 'God don't take her innocence away in battle. She deserves better.' Duncan prayed.  
  
Across the battlefield Catherine for the first time in many minutes felt awful, like someone was hurting her heart. She felt such a great sadness. "Daddy?" She said as if she was saying it for the first time. She looked straight into his eyes and tears started to fall and the two immortals for a split second stood facing each other while the battle raged on around them. "I'm so sorry daddy. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Catherine said. Across the way Duncan read her lips, but before he could mouth a reply something big plowed over him and in the direction of Catherine.  
  
Richie and Logan were side by side fighting when they both spotted something in the bushes behind Duncan, but neither of them had time to react before the creature jumped out and raced toward Catherine. "Catherine! Watch Out! Sabertooth!" Richie yelled.  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the mansion Methos and Connor were fighting their own battle but against a different foe. Methos had been knocked out by one of the demons and it was trying to carry him off when Connor came running to help. He quickly struck a killing blow to the creature. He was about to drag Methos into the mansion when he noticed that suddenly everything around him was deathly quiet, too quiet for a battle to raging. Then came the eerie sound of someone clapping. He turned to see Kalos or as he was also known as Apocalypse.  
  
"Very, very good. I must commend your dear niece for destroying those demons and vampires with the white light spell. I didn't think she had that much power. Who knows some day she may even be a match for Glory or I, but I doubt it? We'll kill her before that happens I assure you. The rest of you we may keep around so that we can torment you, it going to be such a pleasure." Kalos said in a scratchy calm voice.  
  
"You won't harm a hair on her head I won't allow it." Connor growled out. Kalos laughed. "You don't have the power to stop me, but I'll leave her alone for now. She's not what I want right now, I've come for my angel. Do the smart thing and step aside, spare yourself some pain. There will be enough for all once Glory opens the gates of hell." "No. He's been through enough already, you won't take him and you won't harm Catherine." Connor said. Kalos' face contorted into a sneer as her lunged at the immortal with his own sword. "Fool." Kalos said in a deadly calm. The next sounds that were heard were the metallic clashing of swords and an almost inhuman and blood curdling scream.  
  
Moments before  
  
Catherine felt so disconnected from the battle since coming back to her senses that she was caught totally by surprise by the hulking mass known as Sabertooth. The only things she saw and felt were a blur and her body crash to the ground. Something was on top of her. It was one her nightmares come true, Victor Creed. "Hello spitfire, time to die." It was the only thing Creed said to as his claws connected with her gut. Catherine didn't know what to do; her voice didn't come to call for help or even scream. She felt detached again; cold inside and she began to chant in an unknown tongue. Suddenly a bright light violently burst from her body, throwing Creed away from her and to the ground unconscious.  
  
The light pulsated out and as it reached the demons and vampires they froze and cracked like cheap glass and finally turned to nothing but dust in the wind. Slowly Catherine felt herself fading away as her father and the X- Men gathered around her, but not before she heard someone familiar scream.  
  
  
  
Several Hours later  
  
Catherine awoke in the medlab to find her father and Wesley standing over her. She smiled softly at them as each of them took one of her hands. Everything was a blur but she managed to ask, "Are Willow and Tara okay? I didn't hurt them did I?" "They're fine baby girl." Duncan said. "Catherine do you remember what happened?" Wesley asked. Catherine looked sad and looked down. "I was too late. I couldn't keep her safe like I promised. I promised I'd keep her safe. I was too slow and Glory took her without even a fight. I was so angry at Glory and myself." Catherine sobbed. "It's alright Catherine we'll get her back, but you have to control yourself. You can't get angry like that ever again." Duncan said with a little fear in his voice. "It's not alright. Nothing will be alright until we get Methos and Dawn back, so pull yourself together now Catherine we need you and Buffy to be strong." Giles said from the doorway. He walked over to her and took her face in his hand making her look at him. "Look at me and listen. You are amazingly powerful, possibly more powerful than any being I have yet to meet on this planet. What happened tonight must not happen again, you lost control of that power and almost killed your allies. You have an amazingly open heart, that is your greatest strength and greatest weakness. What happened to you tonight was the manifestation of your own darkside." Giles said in full Watcher mode. "I won't coddle you and try to ignore what happened like the others will. I know how good the darkness feels and how easy it is to let it take over. Don't give in, it's a road you won't like traveling and once you're on you'll have to ride it out to the end. Promise me that'll you'll fight it. I don't want you and Buffy going head to head in the future it might be a battle that no one will survive." Giles said in a deadly grave voice. Catherine swallowed and nodded an affirmative. Suddenly something clicked in her head. "Methos? What happened to Methos?" She asked.  
  
"Catherine, Apocalypse has Methos too. We were too late to save him. The demons and vampires were just a diversion to get us away form Methos. Plus Connor has been hurt badly. He won't be of any help for a while." Duncan said. "Where is he? I want to see him. Can I see him." Catherine asked. "Yes but before you see him we have to tell you what happened to him." Wesley answered looking a little pale. "Catherine, Connor was literally gutted. We don't know why Kalos didn't take his head but for whatever reason we're glad he didn't. He's healing but slowly and he's in a lot of pain. Pain killers don't work well or long on immortals according to Hank." Duncan said. "He's in his room love, be prepared he doesn't look good." Wesley said. "I can handle it, I'm a MacLeod. How's Buffy holding up?" She asked. "About the same as you. Only angrier." Giles answered.  
  
In the gym  
  
Buffy pounded away at the punching bag pretending it was one of her many foes, pretending that it was Glory's deceptively sweet face. She was on the brink of tears and curses. Why did it have to be her or Dawn? Why couldn't she have been normal? It wasn't fair. From a dark corner Logan watched her pound the bag for all she was worth. His heart went out to her. There was just something about Buffy that drew him to her since she first came to the Institute to meet her cousin Scott. From the moment he first met her he knew there was something different, worth having, about her. So good timing or not he decided to try to talk to her, make her feel better. The worst she could do was to break a few bones, he'd heal.  
  
"What did that bag do to you?" Logan asked. Buffy jumped. Logan was one of the few people that could sneak up on her. She still didn't know how Catherine managed to do it. "What do you want?" Buffy huffed. "Just checking on you. I don't need to ask you how you're feeling darling its written all over your face." Logan said stepping beside Buffy. "What would you know about how I feel? You ever lost anybody you loved?" Buffy said harshly. That struck a cord because he had more people than he cared to remember. Some still alive. Logan grabbed her roughly and made Buffy face him. "Listen to me kid I've got two things to tell you so listen up. One, I've lost more people in my lifetime than I care to remember. I lost them to heartless sadistic killers like Sabertooth and the FOH and every loss killed me inside. I know EXACTLY what you feel like. Two stop talking as if you've already lost your sister. I like the kid, she's like my own. She's NOT dead yet and won't let you talk as if she is so snap out of it now!" Logan said yelling. Buffy stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, their faces only millimeters apart. Then she roughly kissed him.  
  
Logan was stunned at first but soon took control of the kiss. It was deep and full of longing. Neither of them separated until their lungs were burning and then Logan moved from her lips to her neck nibbling and sucking as Buffy held on to him as if for dear life. Buffy never thought that he'd felt anything for her but having him that close was just too tempting for her. She moaned as he hoisted her in the air and wrapped her legs around him. They fell to the floor with another passionate kiss.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the mansion Jean smiled to herself. "About time." Jean said. "What was that Jean?" Scott asked. "Oh nothing." Jean said. Catherine was sitting in the study with Wesley across from Jean and Scott and she smiled a little at Jean. "Nothing, Yeah right." Catherine whispered into Wesley's ear. Much to everyone's disliking they couldn't keep Catherine in a bed after seeing Connor. "Oh nothing really, just a feeling. After all this is over Logan may be spending a lot more time in Sunnydale with a certain blonde." Catherine hinted at.  
  
Wesley thought for a second and then slightly choked down a laugh. "Well, well. I guess we won't be the only ones here in a romantic entanglement with over protective family." He said. Just then Joe and Giles came into Catherine's study. "We know were they are going and we haven't much time. Please follow us to the library immediately. We'll explain everything there." Giles said as he went to fetch the others.  
  
The Library  
  
Everyone was assembled in the library awaiting the word from Giles and Joe. "Man! The waiting is what gets to you." Bobby said. "As you all know Glory's time is running out. Even with the aid of the mutant Apocalypse she won't be able to get back to the hellmouth in time." Giles said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Something Catherine had come to recognize as a stress reaction. "Yeah so she's gonna have to find an 'alternate point of entry', to speak, to open her portal to hell. Giles and I were able to use the Watcher Files and some ill-gotten Vatican files to triangulate the next possible and closest hellmouth. Muir Island, Scotland.  
  
Author note:  
  
Okay done with this chapter! Sorry its taken so long but I live in the middle of 'no access to the internet' nowhere. Plus I've been through a lot of moves lately. I hope you like this and aren't too disgusted with me to review and tell me what you think. Seriously, I was truly busy. Oh and I hope you like the slight citrus between Logan and Buffy. Next Stop.The Battle Royal 


End file.
